Soul Complications
by unsnappedelphie
Summary: Fiyero arrives at Shiz & takes an immediate liking to Elphaba but she isn't so trusting. What happens when she finds herself falling for him and her future is on the line too? Musical-verse, Shiz-era. FIYERABA. TITLE CHANGED, PLEASE REVIEW
1. Last Chance

The Death and Life of Fiyero Tiggular – Wicked FanFic

**Ok, I have never posted a Wicked fic before, this is my first. The standard of writing that is exhibited by the authors of most of the Wicked fics is incredibly high and I feel that I will not be able to compete with it! This is my attempt at trying to write more descriptively than I am used to, I am only fourteen! So please be gentle, I will accept constructive criticism, it helps my writing a lot and obviously reviews are great to receive! **

**Also this is based (but very loosely) on the book and film The Death and Life of Charlie St. Cloud but only very slightly. Obviously Fiyero replaces Charlie, Elphaba the same with Tess and Sam and Claire are the same. The other characters are all the usual Shiz students, Galinda, Boq, Nessarose, Avaric etcetera. **

_**Fiyero Tiggular is nineteen-years-old and a new student at Shiz University. During mid-term break his brother Sam is killed in a boating accident and Fiyero feels responsible. When he starts seeing his brother will Elphaba Thropp be able to help him through it and can he make a decision between being with his brother or being with the woman he loves? Fiyeraba Shiz-era**_

"Will you two cut it out?" Fiyero's mother Claire demanded as her eldest son hit his twelve-year-old brother hard on the arm seemingly intent on causing more trouble.

The three were in a carriage on their way to Fiyero's new university. Fiyero had been through a long line of schools, his mother had lost count of how many he'd been kicked out of because of his terrible behaviour. Hopefully Shiz University would be a permanent fixture for the tearaway Arjiki prince.

"Whoah," Sam exclaimed, smiling as he gazed out of the window at the nostalgic stone building that was Shiz coming into view.

"It's pretty impressive," Claire agreed as the carriage pulled through the wrought iron gates and came to a halt in front of the main courtyard.

The three stepped out and Fiyero's bags were brought down from the roof of the carriage.

"This place looks pretty awesome Fiyero," Sam smiled as he checked out some of the girls walking from Crage Hall towards the library.

"Yeah, can they handle the party Prince that is Fiyero Tiggular though?" Fiyero said smugly, a smirk plastered over his face.

"This is your last chance Fiyero, if you screw this up you're just going to be going back to duties in the Vinkus," Claire warned him, tired of his constant obnoxious attitude.

"Yes mother," Fiyero replied sarcastically, turning back to Sam and the doors to Shiz.

"See ya Fiyero," Sam said casually, performing a hand shake with his brother.

"I'll be back in no time Sammy," Fiyero joked before looking sorry as his mother shot him a disapproving look. Sam headed back over to the carriage and was about to step back in when a flash of green caught his eye and he turned back round.

"Hey Fiyero, check her out," Sam said loudly as he pointed to a girl walking past towards the library.

Fiyero looked in the direction Sam was pointing and spotted the strange emerald-skinned girl he'd noticed. She was beautiful; he could see that at first sight but how? She was green. Man this place was weird.

"What?" the girl questioned as she glared at them.

Sam and Fiyero realised they'd been pointing and staring and immediately looked down at their feet, for the first time Prince Fiyero was embarrassed.

"Did you want to say something because in case you were wondering, no I'm not sea sick, yes I've always been green and no I didn't eat grass as a child," the girl glowered at them.

"I never said anything," Sam said quickly.

"Right well stop gawping then," she ordered angrily before turning on her heel.

"I'm Fiyero Tiggular by the way," Fiyero called after her.

He got no response from the girl though but he noticed as a boy tormented her as she passed him, shouting things about the artichoke. Some people were just plain cruel.

"She is hot," Sam smiled, glancing up at Fiyero for agreement.

"Mm," Fiyero said, not really sure which way he was swayed by the girl at the moment.

"Come on Fiyero, admit it, she just stood up to you, nobody ever does that," Sam beamed.

"Sam, come on we need to get back home," Claire called from the carriage.

"Bye Fiyero," Sam said once again and he charged over to the carriage, jumping inside and it quickly pulled away leaving Fiyero to pick up his bags and venture inside the mysterious carved wooden doors and find the headmistress.

Fiyero was allocated a dorm room in Briscoe Hall and given all his timetables and textbooks in Madame Morrible's office. He dumped it all along with his bags onto his bed. He was sharing a room with one Master Avaric Tenmeadows; apparently he was renowned for being the resident Shiz troublemaker so Fiyero had been threatened that if he and Avaric got in any trouble between them they would be separated.

Fiyero decided to have a look around Shiz to familiarise himself with his surroundings and maybe make a few more acquaintances who weren't just plain rude to him.

He noticed that as he walked down the many corridors he bypassed many giggling and whispering girls who were smiling up at him so he beamed smiles back at them serving only to make them giggle even more. The charm of the Vinkun prince was clearly working, again. He was used to it by now, every school he attended he seemed to be followed around by a flock of giggling girls. He'd dated many of them. He was in line to the throne and needed to find a suitable princess. His family tended to go for the beautiful Gillikinese girls with a sense of fashion and rich fathers who worked in the banks in the financial district or maybe even the Emerald City.

The one girl who'd caught his eye though was the complete opposite of the idealistic views his parents had carved into his mind. Elphaba Thropp was far from the idea of perfect they had but Fiyero had other ideas. He didn't know she was from Munchkinland, a girl who'd grown up without a mother, hated by her father and depended upon by her sister in the marshy lands of Quadling Country. He didn't know her sister Nessarose was favoured by her father and no doubt the one who'd become the next Governor of Munchkinland for this was his position currently. He didn't know she was probably the brainiest girl in the whole of Shiz with a passion for Animal rights and a dream of meeting the Wizard, maybe even one day becoming the next Grand Vizier. Or that her sister was an extremely pious unionist along with her father yet she was a strong atheist with differing views on the Unnamed God and the Fairy Queen Lurline, refusing to believe that she herself had a soul.

All he knew was she was green. A girl with a beautiful emerald shade of green skin, with a slightly unruly dress sense although he had noticed the faint undertones of eye make-up when he'd met her briefly before and she was also he thought rather sarcastic and rude but eccentric in a positive way. Then he'd noticed how she'd held her head high as she was tormented over her verdigris by a student as she headed towards the library. He had the preconceived idea that she was one of those students who always studied, never stopping to party like him, they were opposites. But then again, when had that ever stopped him? Fiyero thought so highly of himself many would think him obnoxious, egotistical, arrogant, pretentious, conceited and ostentatious because of the way he used his title and rank to get his way, this was the view Elphaba had of him but then there were the other girls, the blissful, blonde girls like Galinda Arduenna Upland _'of the Upper Uplands' _as she called herself.

She was so idealistic and delightfully unaware with a good-natured heart (though it had taken her a while to get to the good-natured point with her green roommate). Fiyero would normally choose these girls because there were no questions asked. From the outside they looked like poster couples so perfect together, so flawless, faultless and seamless, like a painting they were picture perfect but under the surface there were cracks. There were flaws and faults. The relationships were fractured, so much more imperfect than they appeared on the outside. The unblemished exterior shielded the truth to those who admired them; they were oblivious to the distant, detached, disconnected relationship inside. It often made Fiyero feel isolated, alone and cut off from the world, like he was trapped in his own secluded alcove of the planet unable to break free, other people seemed inaccessible and far away. He'd never known any different and he was sure he could get any girl he happened to want but with Elphaba the feeling he was getting was different. She was this new, exciting and beautiful girl, the type he'd been blind to before and now he was wondering whether he needed to re-evaluate his whole life, how much had he really missed out on?

He nodded courteously to the Ox at the front desk of the library and he assumed it was the head librarian. Fiyero stared in amazement at the hundreds of rows of books Shiz Library contained. If anybody had seen the awed expression on his face they might have guessed he'd never seen a book before. Fiyero wandered through the many shelves of books, some were old, dusty leather bound volumes of classics. The ones that interested him were the bookcases on Ozian History; he looked up in wonderment at the many editions of the various reference books. Every single one a hardback with an intricate, detailed pattern imprinted on the spine. Swirls and interlocking branches of gold lettering and patterns covered each title.

Fiyero looked past the bookcase and up a few steps to a small private study area. There were a couple of large leather arm chairs next to an ornate wooden table with carved legs topped off with a small fire place. He took one step up and noticed the emerald girl sitting in one of the chairs, her nose buried inside a book, just like the ones he'd been admiring moments earlier. The firelight reflected around the room, shining tiny spectrums of light into certain areas and Fiyero noticed how Elphaba looked even more stunning.

She looked up as she heard him approaching and closed the heavy volume in her lap, placing her bookmark within it.

"Prince Fiyero wasn't it?" she asked him, trying to start off politely, "I was a bit unwelcoming before, I apologise."

"It's not a problem, and just Fiyero please," Fiyero smiled, "Miss?"

"Elphaba, Elphaba Thropp," she smiled back, Fiyero holding out a hand to her and she shook it gracefully.

"Well then Miss Elphaba what brings you here, I must admit this is a pretty grand library, not that I set foot in many of them," Fiyero was quick to insert the final few words.

"No, your reputation precedes you; I believe you are judged to be a scandalacious prince with no respect for schools," Elphaba was quick to let prejudice lace her comments once again.

"Well," Fiyero tried to reason but struggled to come up with an excuse, "my philosophy is 'dancing through life', never looking back."

"Why, because you dare not out of shame?" Elphaba said sarcastically.

"Ouch," Fiyero said mockingly, recoiling dramatically, "that was harsh."

"But I'm right though," Elphaba continued, smiling slightly, surprised at how well she could read him.

"Maybe, maybe not, Shiz is my last chance, if I stuff this up then I have nowhere else to go I'll be back to my _'duties in the Vinkus'_" Fiyero mocked his mother's earlier words.

"What classes are you studying?" Elphaba asked him.

"Erm, Life Sciences, Ozian History, and a few more I can't remember," Fiyero said, trying to rack his brains back to the information on his timetable which he'd discarded so quickly earlier.

"You've made an impressive start then, clearly you were focused intently on your timetable," Elphaba mocked him unkindly.

"Are you always so sarcastic?" Fiyero asked her, his dazzling smile still present on his lips.

"I may be sarcastic but at least I have half a brain to think up my witty comebacks with," Elphaba retorted, opening the book that was in her lap again and blanking Fiyero.

"Well I'm sorry to have bothered you, you're clearly busy," Fiyero said, his voice showing slight anger.

"No Fiyero," Elphaba called out as he reached the steps and turned back to face her, "now's just not a good time, meet me in the cafeteria at around 3:00, we can talk more then."

"Ok," Fiyero agreed before jogging off to find someone else to meet.

_**So as you can see there isn't really much relation to Charlie St. Cloud and there won't be until around the seventh chapter! I want to try and keep it as much a Wicked fic as possible! So please review and let me know how I did, it does get better!**_


	2. Meet The Students

_**Firstly I wanted to say that you can base the characters on whichever actor you wish to but these characters in my mind are based on the London Wicked cast of 2010 as they were the first cast I saw. So Fiyero is Lee Mead, Elphaba is Rachel Tucker, Galinda is Louise Dearman, Nessarose is Cassandra Compton and Boq is George Ure. **_

Elphaba and Galinda Upland were good friends. Elphaba hadn't known what it felt like to have a proper best friend who cared about her before Shiz but now she did. Galinda had her arm locked through Elphaba's as the bubbly blonde led her through the corridors and out into the gardens. As usual Galinda was gossiping about something or other and Elphaba just nodded, occasionally with a smile whenever Galinda paused for breath and the perky Gillikinese girl seemed to be none the wiser.

"Oh my gosh Elphie," Galinda squealed, tugging on Elphaba's arm harder than usual and attracting the green girl's attention.

"Oz Galinda what now?" Elphaba said slightly irritated as the shrill tone of Galinda's voice pierced her ear drums.

"Do you know who that is?" Galinda giggled excitedly as she pointed out a boy with dark, curly hair sitting on the fountain on the other side of the garden.

"That's Fiyero Tiggular, we're already acquainted," Elphaba said, dismissing the subject before moving to walk away.

"No, no, no Elphie, stay there," Galinda said, rooting herself to the spot and tugging Elphaba with her, "what do you mean you're already acquainted? You mean to say you're friends with the most perfect, scandalacious prince in the whole of Oz and you didn't think to tell me?"

"I didn't think it was that important, and besides I only met him a few hours ago." Elphaba reasoned, not seeing what all the fuss was about.

"But Elphie, how can you not think he is important, he's amazing, and we would be so perfect together, don't you think?" Galinda asked chirpily.

"Well I," Elphaba started but she was interrupted by Galinda pulling her roughly in the direction of Fiyero, "Glin where are we going?"

"We are going to talk to him, you are going to introduce me," Galinda insisted before walking more gracefully and clearing her throat to get Fiyero's attention.

He quickly stood up, recognising the girl as Galinda Upland. He had heard many of the other students' talk of the popular, idolised girl much already. He smiled at Elphaba who looked slightly uncomfortable and out of place standing at Galinda's side.

"Hello Elphaba," Fiyero smiled courteously at her.

"Fiyero," Elphaba muttered, her voice barely audible.

"Elphie," Galinda whispered, nudging Elphaba slightly in the ribs with her elbow as a prompt.

"Erm, Fiyero this is my friend and roommate Galinda Upland, Galinda this is Fiyero," Elphaba got the introductions over quickly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Galinda giggled nervously, offering her hand to Fiyero who with a slightly bemused look kissed it quickly, casting a fleeting look at Elphaba before returning his attention to Galinda.

"Ah, Master Fiyero, making some new friends I see," came another voice from behind them. Galinda quickly pulled her hand away from Fiyero and span round gracefully, pulling Elphaba awkwardly to her side as Fiyero self-consciously intertwined his fingers together behind his back as the trio realised Madame Morrible had been watching the exchange between them.

"Madame Morrible," Galinda chirped once she'd regained her composure, plastering a false smile on her porcelain face and swaying slightly.

"Miss Upland," Madame Morrible regarded her before turning back to Fiyero, "I believe your roommate has asked to meet you Master Fiyero, he has a few questions to ask."

"Of course," Fiyero replied civilly, Elphaba snorted quietly at how well-mannered Fiyero seemed and how amicable his tone of voice could be if he dropped his party boy facade.

Madame Morrible left the students alone again and it seemed that a well timed visit from Avaric was just around the corner for Elphaba. Fiyero was about to make his apologies and leave the two girls, turning his back to Elphaba as to speak to Galinda when he heard a shriek from behind him. Fiyero turned on his heel to see Elphaba dripping wet with water and the same boy who had been taunting her earlier that day was standing a few feet away, smirking proudly with a large water bottle in his hand.

"Come and see if the rumours are true, see if the witch really melts," Avaric chuckled as he tossed the water bottle aside and addressed passing students.

Elphaba had involuntary and painful tears sliding down her cheeks now. Nobody would have noticed if it hadn't been for the raw, red tear tracks that were left behind on her skin. Her whole head was filled with an excruciating pain and she clutched at Galinda's arms tightly in agony.

"Glin it hurts," Elphaba sobbed.

"I know," Galinda soothed as she took the green girl in her arms, trying desperately to think of a way to help her.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero questioned, "Are you allergic to water?"

Elphaba slowly nodded her head, her skin burning as the movement sent more water spiralling down her cheeks, Galinda attempting in vain to keep her upright.

"Hey if we leave it a bit longer the Artichoke might actually begin to steam," Avaric sneered evilly but the smile was wiped from his face as Fiyero caught hold of the lapels of his jacket and threw him backwards roughly.

Avaric for once looked petrified as Fiyero towered over him, a look of anger and fury dominating his features, his once calm and collected expression replaced by one of despair and rage.

"If you ever lay one finger on her again you'll have me to deal with, understood?" Fiyero threatened him forcefully, Avaric nodding his head quickly as he scrambled backwards on the gravel path and made a hasty retreat inside the school building.

"Fiyero," Galinda's voice broke the barriers of the distant world Fiyero had been gazing into absentmindedly and brought him back down to earth as he returned his attention to Elphaba.

"How do you treat these burns Elphaba?" he asked her kindly, cupping her face in his hands as gently as he could manage.

"Oil," she murmured, her voice timid and frightened.

"Ok," Fiyero said as he carefully loosened Galinda's grip on Elphaba and in one swift movement lifted the distressed green girl off the ground and carried her towards Crage Hall.

Fiyero felt Elphaba's head lolling to one side as she buried her face in his chest, not caring who was watching them. Fiyero was the only source of comfort Elphaba had ever had, she had never been this close to anyone before but the warmth and tenderness she was receiving from Fiyero was melting her stone cold heart. She had put so many barriers up around herself, blocking her life away from anyone, allowing nobody to get close enough to even touch her, scared that if they did she would suffer even more, wounding her even further.

"Yero," Fiyero heard her moan occasionally as she gripped his shirt tightly, grasping on as if it were her only lifeline.

"It's ok," he said soothingly, pushing forward but making certain he could still hear the tottering of Galinda's heels behind them.

The blonde was in a state of panic as she quickly unlocked the door and Fiyero laid Elphaba down on her bed.

"Oil, Galinda," Fiyero said, clicking his fingers to try and snap her out of her reverie.

"Sorry," Galinda apologised, throwing her pink handbag down on her bed and running into the bathroom.

Fiyero watched as Elphaba tentatively raised a hand to her cheeks, trying to feel the damage that had been caused.

"You're going to be fine, you just need to let me apply this," Fiyero said softly as Galinda handed him the small green bottle.

Elphaba tried to swat Fiyero's hands away as the oil made contact with her damaged skin, stinging her sharply and she writhed in pain, Galinda recoiling slightly at seeing her friend in such agony.

"Is she going to be ok?" Galinda asked Fiyero nervously, approaching the pair again.

"They will take a while to heal, these burns are quite extensive but she will be fine," Fiyero assured her as he carefully leant a sleepy Elphaba down on the pillows and she groaned quietly.

"Thank you, I never really know how to look after her so, thanks," Galinda stammered slightly, unsure how to find the correct words in her limited vocabulary to describe her appreciation.

"It's no trouble," Fiyero said, smoothing Elphaba's raven hair away from her forehead soothingly, "she wasn't exactly welcoming to start with but she has been rather polite to me otherwise so it's the least I could do."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that, Elphaba's always very guarded; I guess she has had to be like that all her life because of her verdigris. When we first met we loathed each other more than you can imagine, called each other every name under the sun but we were roommates and deep down there was a connection. Elphie and me have a bond that cannot be broken, I'd do anything for her and I know she'd do anything for me." Galinda explained, looking admirably at her sleeping roommate with a very strong respect shining in her eyes, she clearly thought of her friend in very high esteem.

"Do you want me to stay?" Fiyero asked Galinda watchfully, after the speech she'd just given him he almost felt like he was intruding on them somehow.

"I," Galinda started but she was interrupted as Elphaba groaned in her sleep and unknowingly grasped hold of Fiyero's hand that had been hovering precariously close to hers, "I guess Elphie's decided for you."

"Yeah," Fiyero said cagily, feeling slightly awkward clutching vigilantly at the hand of a strange green girl he had met a few hours previously.

Then again now really probably wasn't the time to begin feeling awkward after all he had rather valiantly floored her attacker and then dramatically and graciously carried her off to help her in what now seemed like a rather romantic gesture. If only his mother could see him now, he wasn't getting into any real trouble but saving damsels in distress from evil boys who attacked with water; this wasn't how he'd planned his first day at Shiz.

Fiyero glanced across at the other bed in the room, the one covered in pink duvets laced with pink silk and accessorised with puffy taffeta bows that Galinda was currently slumped over. Fiyero could hear her breathing quietly and rhythmically, showing signs that she was asleep. Her once perfect and impeccably styled hair was now a dishevelled mess and splayed out across the pillows. Fiyero chuckled slightly at the sight of her and gently relieved himself of Elphaba's grasp and he moved over and found a frilly pink blanket and placed it thoughtfully over Galinda and then returned to Elphaba's side. He figured that it was probably best he made tracks now and so non-hesitantly he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Elphaba's forehead.

Fiyero walked casually back along the corridors and towards Briscoe Hall and he seemed rather pleased with himself. It was then that he realised he had stood up the meeting with his roommate earlier so that he could go to Elphaba's aid, he felt terrible and so jogged the rest of the way to his dorm.

He pulled his key from his pocket and pushed it into the lock, fully prepared to have good evening getting to know his roommate but the look on his face turned to one of despair and anger as he restrained himself from punching the other boy in the room. Avaric.

"What are you doing in here?" Fiyero asked, gritting his teeth to bite back the brunt of his anger, trying desperately not to vent his fury on Avaric.

"This is my room," Avaric smirked at him evilly.

"Well it can't be your room because it's mine," Fiyero retorted rudely, clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides.

"Deal with it buddy," Avaric said menacingly as he sat down on his bed.


	3. Little Miss Stubborn

_**I changed the summary for this story recently so it looks more like a Wicked fic and I am contemplating changing the title so it's more of its own story rather than feeling like it belongs to somebody else. I would also really appreciate some more reviews to this, I know a lot of people are reading and not reviewing but I would really like to know what you think! Thanks! **_

Fiyero immediately backed out of the room and headed in the direction of the office he had been in earlier that day, Madame Morrible's. Fiyero banged incessantly on her door until the rather distressed looking headmistress finally appeared.

"Yes Master Tiggular what can I do for you?" she asked him, her tone of voice showing she was clearly irritated by his presence.

"I cannot room with the boy you have put me in with, I cannot be in a room with him," Fiyero said angrily as he pushed past the fish faced woman and into her office as she closed the door behind him.

"Ah, this wouldn't have anything to do with what happened to Miss Elphaba today would it? I heard you were quite the hero, the handsome prince riding to her rescue?" Madame Morrible said, her voice making it sound rather juvenile.

"Please Madame, Avaric has really quite badly injured Elphaba, she is in a lot of pain and I cannot be in the presence of somebody so cruel. I wish to be moved elsewhere." Fiyero pleaded, desperate to get her agreement.

"Am I right in believing that something happened between you and Master Tenmeadows?" Madame Morrible asked cryptically.

"No," Fiyero stuttered, not wanting to be kicked out after a few mere hours, which would be a record even for him, "yes, yes. I was angry, Elphaba was writhing in pain on the floor and I reacted badly, I pushed him to the ground but he wasn't hurt, I didn't intend on making things worse."

"Ok, I believe you had good intentions Master Fiyero but that does not mean you are sanctioned to meet violence with violence, I hope you don't believe that just because you are royalty that I can endorse this kind of behaviour?" Madame Morrible asked him, willing to give the tearaway prince a chance.

"I certainly do not believe that, I honestly didn't mean to make a bad start Madame. I just don't want to room with Avaric Tenmeadows." Fiyero continued his appeal towards her affable side in the hope that he wouldn't be in anymore unnecessary trouble with his mother.

"Alright Master Tiggular, there is a boy on the same corridor as Master Tenmeadows, his name is Boq, he is roomed in dorm 333, he was currently looking for another roommate when a past student left the university. If he agrees to it I can permit you to room with him on the one condition; that you try to forget this feud with Avaric and stay out of his way?" Madame Morrible offered although her voice was stern and unforgiving.

"Yes, of course that would be absolutely fine, thank you Madame," Fiyero smiled triumphantly, quickly jumping out of his seat and proceeding towards the door.

"Master Tiggular," Madame Morrible called him back as he reached out for the door handle.

"Yes Madame," Fiyero said cautiously as he turned around.

"Thank you for taking care of Miss Thropp this afternoon, as you may know she is one of our most valued students and I'm sure she appreciates your kindness." Madame Morrible said gratefully.

Fiyero nodded as a final response before leaving the office and heading off in search of room 333 and the young boy Boq that Madame Morrible had informed him of.

Fiyero successfully managed to find Boq who agreed to let the prince room with him and Fiyero moved his things in that evening, the two seemed to get on famously. It was early the next morning when Boq's alarm clock woke him up that Fiyero picked up his untouched timetable to try and fathom what classes he was imperatively going to have to attend today.

He barely understood a word of the drabble that was written on the screwed up piece of paper but he did take in that he had Life Sciences with one Dr Dillamond first thing. He dressed hastily although he took major care and precision over perfecting the way his dark black curls were styled, he reckoned he might have more hair products than Galinda did.

When he finally skidded into the classroom five minutes later than he should have arrived the entire class looked up at him and the Goat at the front of the class groaned at the sight of him.

"Master Tiggular I presume," Dr Dillamond spoke authoritatively.

Fiyero had noticed that the only girl who hadn't turned around was sat in the desk directly at the front of the classroom, Elphaba Thropp. Fiyero smiled inwardly to himself as he realised that the only spare seat was next to the mysterious emerald skinned girl. He quietly slipped down into the seat next to her and she lifted her head for a few mere seconds to acknowledge his presence before returning her attention to her notebook.

Once Dr Dillamond had begun once again droning on about something Fiyero thought was insignificant he turned to Elphaba and prodded her arm with his pencil. It seemed his attempts to capture her attention were futile though as the girl refused to look up at him.

"Elphaba," Fiyero whispered, prodding her once again.

Although she was still looking down, her eyes now boring hard into her work she forced herself to concentrate and ignore Fiyero's persistent annoyance, her facial expression turning from one of partial enjoyment to one of formidable anger and a look of frustration and displeasure.

"Elphaba," Fiyero whispered again, "Elphie, Elphie, Elphie."

"Shut up you Oz forsaken moron," Elphaba hissed at him angrily, not even looking up.

"Sorry," Fiyero apologised quietly and meaningfully, he'd clearly interrupted something that was important to her, "I just wanted to make sure that you were feeling ok today?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Elphaba said, smiling good naturedly as she calmed down, Fiyero's affections soothing her once again.

"That's good then, I was worried about you," Fiyero whispered again, leaning further over the desk so that he was in closer proximity with her.

"Fiyero," Elphaba muttered, indicating that his behaviour was inappropriate.

"I was just wondering, does this mean we are friends now?" Fiyero asked her inquisitively.

"I guess," she smiled up at him, unable to stop herself; she had been the same when Galinda had first begun to warm to her and held her hand without squealing about infection.

"Good," Fiyero smiled back.

The two were silent for a few minutes, Fiyero just watching admirably as Elphaba scrawled down notes on the Goat's every word, he figured she was a very intelligent girl, he liked that.

"I don't suppose I can give you a perky nickname like Galinda did?" Fiyero asked her teasingly.

"No," Elphaba replied sternly, signifying that Fiyero really should be quiet now.

Fiyero was silent for most of the rest of the lesson it was only when he heard Elphaba gasp slightly his ears pricked up and he looked at her curiously.

"Sorry," she apologised, turning away from him and he noticed as she winced in pain and her shoulders rose up around her neck.

"Elphaba are you ok?" Fiyero asked her nervously, she was behaving oddly.

"I'm fine," she said, clearly through gritted teeth.

Fiyero's eye then caught something glinting on the floor behind her and he bent down and picked up a metal compass used during mathematics. He looked horrified when he noticed that there was wet blood dripping from the end of it. Fiyero returned his gaze to Elphaba and noticed that there was a faint trail of a sticky red liquid running down her neck.

"Elphaba are you hurt?" he asked her, worried that she had not spoken up yet.

"No," she said although he could see her tough girl act fading once again as tears welled at the corners of her eyes.

Fiyero lifted her braid from her left shoulder and noticed that she had clearly been hit with the compass which had been thrown.

"I said I'm fine," she said angrily, snatching her braid away from him again.

Fiyero turned around to notice that Avaric was sat a couple of desks behind them and an evil smirk was plastered across his face.

"Look everybody the Artichoke now looks like a Lurlinemas tree," Avaric said loudly and as everyone acknowledged what he meant they began to laugh cruelly at Elphaba. Fiyero was astounded, completely and utterly pained and he felt like crying himself for Elphaba.

"Alright everybody quieten down," Dr Dillamond shouted over the raucous Avaric had caused, the Goat turned his head to Fiyero, "Master Tiggular would you mind escorting Miss Elphaba to the medical centre so she can get cleaned up please."

"Dr Dillamond I am fine really," Elphaba protested suddenly before Fiyero had a chance to reply.

"Miss Elphaba I will get you some notes on whatever you miss if that is what you are worried about," Dr Dillamond assured her kindly.

"Ok but I do not need an escort, I am perfectly fine by myself," Elphaba said coldly before standing up and gathering her books into her bag. Fiyero had noticed she had once again put the shields up around herself, refusing to get close to anybody out of fear of getting hurt again.

_**Aw, bless her, I hate hurting Elphaba and I seem to have made a habit of it, I'll try not to do it anymore! Please review!**_


	4. The Truth Hurts Even For Elphaba

Fiyero found the bubbly blonde girl exactly where he thought he would find her. Galinda was sitting in the cafe sipping hot chocolate whilst gossiping with her prissy girly friends, Pfanee and Shenshen who were giggling at her badly made jokes as Fiyero approached them.

"Galinda I need a word," Fiyero said to her urgently, his voice showing his was not going to stand any nonsense.

"Good morning Master Tiggular," Shenshen giggled at him, batting her eyelashes at him in the most irritating way.

"Galinda, now," Fiyero said sternly as he grasped her arm and tugged her up and away from the table.

"Fiyero what has gotten into you?" Galinda asked him, shrugging his superfluous hand off her shoulder angrily as he led her out of the cafe.

"Avaric hurt Elphaba again, in Life Sciences, Dr Dillamond asked me to take her to the med centre but she refused help as always and went on her own, I was wondering if you'd come with me to see if she is ok?" Fiyero explained to her.

"Prince Fiyero Tiggular, the Arjiki tribesman who has led his men through the Vinkun deserts and Thousand Year Grasslands in the height of summer is asking a lowly Gillikinese girl for help?" Galinda said teasingly.

"Please Galinda, Elphaba has made it clear she doesn't want visitors but you are her best friend," Fiyero pleaded, he needed to know that she was ok.

"Ok, ok," Galinda said, tossing her hair over her shoulder before flouncing off down the corridor in the direction of the med centre.

The two arrived just as Elphaba was walking away in the opposite direction. The two watched as the green girl let her hair out of its usual braid so that it flowed down her back, covering the patch of gauze that had been stuck to the back of her neck.

"Elphie," Galinda called out to her, rushing forwards in front of her friend.

"Galinda," Elphaba smiled back in an over cheery tone that clearly showed sarcasm.

"Are you ok?" Galinda asked her, choosing to ignore her friend's love of pessimistic and cynical humour.

"I guess Prince Charming here informed you of my whereabouts," Elphaba said, ridiculing the boy who had been so kind to her in a callous manner. Fiyero though, knew that Elphaba was not at all unfeeling or heartless, he understood why she defended herself the way she did and he wanted so badly to be the one to show her that not everyone in the world was out to get her.

"We were just concerned about you that's all," Fiyero said, looking slightly glum at Elphaba's insensitive mood.

"Well I do not need you to be concerned about me, I have lived my whole life with no one being concerned about me and that is not about to change now, I don't need anyone," Elphaba said angrily, her voice getting louder.

"Ok then fine, I have tried desperately to befriend you Elphaba but you don't seem to care, do you want to know why you have no friends? It is because you make it so difficult for people to connect with you." Fiyero ranted at her angrily, Elphaba was taken aback by his sudden outburst, "You are cynical, sarcastic, unfeeling and unfriendly, and you make it impossibly difficult for people to get close to you. No wonder everyone here feels the need to ridicule you, you are the most unmanageable person I have ever met in my entire life."

Fiyero was red in the face by the time he had finished his rant at Elphaba and she was now smirking slightly, her shoulders had sagged and her head was hung but somehow she looked pleased with herself.

"Well I'm glad somebody had the guts to tell me," she said with a final sad smile before moving past Fiyero and Galinda, knocking Fiyero's shoulder back as she went.

"Nicely played Fiyero, thank you for upsetting her even more," Galinda said angrily as she smacked him hard on the upper arm.

"Ow, was that really necessary?" Fiyero said, contorting his face and clutching at his arm like a child.

"Oh shut up you big baby and go after her," Galinda instructed. Fiyero was impressed, for a small person the little blonde girl could be surprisingly authoritative.

"Galinda I only told her what she needed to hear," Fiyero explained to her.

"Well maybe that's so, but that doesn't mean you had to be so outward about it and shout it in her face whilst standing mere millimetres away from her. You may not know it yet Fiyero but Elphaba is the most incredible person I have ever met and she has had the most horrendible life and she never asks for pity from anyone. She doesn't want people feeling sorry for her and she does not care that everyday people point at her, stare and make snide remarks and laugh at her as if she is some kind of toy they can all play with. She has feelings too believe it or not, she is human and she cares deeply about a lot of people and a lot of issues. She is the most kind hearted person I've ever met and she may appear cold and heartless but I assure you she is not. Never before in my life have I had a friend who is willing to hold me in their arms when I'm upset so that I can get to sleep, never have I had a friend who speaks comforting words to me and really means what they are saying. Elphaba is one in a million Fiyero Tiggular, I just hope you realise that one day."

Fiyero was left stunned as Galinda marched away from him as quick as her little pink heels would carry her and she had genuinely left him speechless. He hadn't realised quite how far strung the bond between the two girls was, it was clear that they truly cared about each other. Fiyero decided to act upon the blonde's instructions and so he headed to the library in search of Elphaba, he was well aware he had been in the wrong and needed to apologise.

When he approached her he found her sitting in the study area alone, the fire was not burning heartily as it had been the day he arrived and the room was cold. Elphaba was huddled up on an arm chair in the corner, her knees pulled up to her chest with an old book rested on them. Fiyero could hear something dripping in the distance and landing quietly and it was only when he cautiously approached Elphaba he realised she was crying, it was her tears landing on the pages of the book that was making the sound.

At that moment in time he felt like his heart had been torn out of his chest and somebody had stabbed him in the gut. It was his fault, he had caused this, she was upset because of what he had said.

"Elphaba," he whispered quietly, meekly as he walked across to her.

Elphaba didn't look up but she hastily rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffed loudly, trying to recompose herself.

"Elphaba I am truly, truly sorry for what I said to you," Fiyero started meaningfully but she cut him off.

"Don't be," Elphaba said to him, glancing up at him with red raw eyes briefly before looking down again.

"What?" he asked her, seemingly confused.

"I deserved every word," Elphaba said, nodding to herself as she spoke, "because everything you said was true Fiyero and I have known it for a long time. I know what people think of me and I was waiting for somebody to tell me exactly what they thought. The truth is I have been selfish Fiyero. I have been so disgustingly and sickeningly selfish my whole life I've brought this on myself."

"No, no don't you ever say that," Fiyero started, carefully placing his hand on top of hers and he crouched down beside her chair, "You should have heard the speech Galinda just gave me about you Elphie, she loves you to pieces it is so easy to see and I think you are the most remarkable person, I've ever met. I have known you for all of two days and I already know that you are the best friend I have ever had, you are far from selfish Miss Elphaba Thropp."

Elphaba looked up at him with confusion in her eyes, he'd just let rip at her earlier and now he was complimenting her? She wasn't about to argue though, she had run out of energy, she just let another tear silently slip down her cheek as Fiyero brushed her raven hair back behind her ear gently, cupping her cheek and stroking it gently with his thumb in a comforting gesture.

They stayed in pretty much the same position for the rest of the afternoon, Fiyero slipped into the armchair beside Elphaba and allowed her to snuggle into his side and he eventually heard her breathing fall into an even pattern, she had fallen asleep.


	5. It Seems Fitting

_**I know I am beginning to sound desperate now but I really really would appreciate some reviews! Please! I know so many of you are reading and not reviewing so please, review!**_

The young prince was unsure what to do next, Elphaba showed no signs of stirring anytime soon and he thought it would be mean to wake her so soon after she'd fallen asleep. Carefully Fiyero prised the book she had been reading from her fingers and placed it in her bag which he placed in her lap and he scooped her up in his arms and carried her off in the direction of her dorm room.

Galinda looked slightly bemused as Fiyero turned up at their dorm once again with Elphaba in his arms.

"My, my Master Fiyero it appears you and Miss Elphaba have taken a liking to each other," Galinda teased him as she opened the door further to allow him in.

"I didn't mean to upset her Galinda, she knows that now," Fiyero said as he softly placed Elphaba down on her bed, she groaned quietly in her sleep but became rested again immediately.

"You know I think you really care about her," Galinda observed shrewdly, quite unlike her usual unmindful self.

"Maybe I do," Fiyero muttered almost incoherently as he brushed Elphaba's hair behind her ears, "but I barely even know her."

"When has that ever stopped two people from liking each other before? You of all people should know that Fiyero," Galinda smiled astutely at him, impressing herself with her incisive comments.

"She's just so, well not like any girl I have ever dated before, I don't know there just seems to be a connection there already but I don't know how," Fiyero explained to her, himself more perplexed as to his feelings for the green girl.

"Elphaba's special, she is unlike anyone I have ever met before in my life, she's down to earth, straight-thinking, and most of all extremely compassionate if you get to know her," Galinda smiled proudly at her friend, "I know she likes you too Fiyero."

"I think I should be going now, tell her I will see her tomorrow," Fiyero said respectively, nodding to Galinda before heading for the door.

"Thanks Fiyero, for everything," Galinda smiled appreciatively at him before letting him get on.

Galinda's focus fluttered to Elphaba and then back to the closed door. She admitted to herself that Fiyero was charming, good-looking, very kind and not as ostentatious as the rumours spread about him suggested. At first sight she had fancied him like hell, she had wanted nothing else but for them to be a couple and for all of Shiz to know of it but then he had spoken to Elphaba. The moments she saw his gaze drawn to her and the look of admiration in his eyes she knew he had already fallen for her green roommate. Elphaba had never been respected so quickly by someone before and Fiyero obviously cared about her, she had quickly forgotten any sort of feelings she had towards the prince. She conceded that Elphaba deserved to be happy with him a lot more than she did.

"Glin," Elphaba murmured as she woke up, rolling over to face the blonde's side of the bedroom, rubbing her eyes slightly, the remnants of the red tear tracks still evident slightly.

"Hey Elphie," Galinda smiled, looking up from the latest issue of Ozmopolitan she'd been flicking through.

"How did I get back here?" Elphaba questioned, recalling the last thing she had known as being sat reading in Fiyero's arms in the library.

"You fell asleep so Fiyero brought you back here," Galinda said before glancing at Elphaba with a smile at the bemusement on her face.

"Why is he being so nice to me Glin?" Elphaba asked innocently. She may have been the most intelligent girl at Shiz academically but she sincerely had no idea about boys whatsoever.

"Elphie come on, isn't it obvious to you yet?" Galinda enquired, setting her magazine down on her bed and crossing to her friend's.

"Isn't what obvious?" Elphaba asked, still playing the 'I am seemingly oblivious to Fiyero's affections' card.

"He likes you Elphie," Galinda giggled sweetly, swinging her legs back and forth over the side of Elphaba's bed.

"_He _likes _me_?" Elphaba said slowly, as if unable to comprehend the words being spoken and said.

"Yes Elphaba," Galinda said condescendingly, why was it so hard for her to understand?

"But why?" Elphaba asked, still having reservations over what was being explained to her.

"Oz I don't know Elphie, you will have to ask him, maybe because you are beautiful, intelligent, though you are not showing many signs of that at the moment, and downright stubborn," Galinda listed with a smile.

"But he's a prince, he is a scandalacious prince and he's the most charming boy at Shiz, he could get any girl on campus, how come he likes me?" Elphaba continued, her persistence to find out an answer was beginning to annoy Galinda who tugged the verdant girl up by her arm and pulled her to the door.

"Elphie seeing as you are so intent on finding out, go ask him yourself," Galinda said authoritatively as she thrust her best friend through the now open door and slammed it shut behind her.

Elphaba opened her mouth to respond but Galinda had already shut her out, she searched her pockets relentlessly but acknowledged that she had no keys.

She realised it would be hopeless to try and get Galinda to let her back in, she wouldn't until she had proof that Elphaba had spoken to Fiyero.

"Why does she always have to be so right about boys," Elphaba muttered to herself as she crossed the green towards Briscoe Hall.

"Because she is the most popular girl in school?" came Fiyero's voice from behind her.

"For Oz's sake Fiyero don't do that," Elphaba snapped as she turned to face him and promptly hit him hard on the arm.

"Hey," Fiyero said, recoiling away from her and clutching his arm as he had done earlier with Galinda, "that actually hurt."

"It was meant to," Elphaba retorted angrily, a blush rising on her cheeks, threatening to show how flustered she was by his sudden appearance.

"Sorry Miss Elphaba, please do continue to wherever it was you were going," Fiyero smiled charmingly at her.

"Actually erm," Elphaba started, but then she panicked; there was not a romantic bone in the green girl's body, what on earth was she supposed to say to him? "I was erm, on my way to the library, need to, I mean _I _need to," Elphaba corrected herself, "to get a book out for our history assignment."

Fiyero was slightly taken aback; a flustered Elphaba was quite amusing and a tongue-tied, inarticulate, faltering Elphaba was even more comical. The polite Arjiki tribesman however managed to refrain from smiling out of courtesy yet he could not help but think her explanation sounded more like a cover story, a white lie.

"Well I won't delay you and your books any longer," Fiyero finally smiled, nodding graciously to her before turning and walking away.

Elphaba too turned away from him and physically thumped her forehead with the heel of her hand. She felt like a complete and utter fool. What had Galinda repeatedly told her about being confident around boys? How many times had she undergone the talking to boys successfully lecture since they had become friends? It seemed that every piece of advice her blonde roommate had ever given her was completely erased from her mind. Either that or she was ill and forgetting how to speak, no she must not think that, not after the Animal Banns that were beginning to come around in Oz.

"You really are an idiot Thropp," Elphaba whispered to herself, quieter than before out of fear that somebody else, maybe not Fiyero were listening in.

She cursed herself as she tried in vain to find a book to take out from the library that would be of any benefit to her history assignment, anything she did need she had already taken out or read and re-read half a dozen times.

Fiyero was walking along rather aimlessly, his mind preoccupied with thoughts of the conversation, well more like lack of conversation he had just experienced with Elphaba, usually she was fluid and eloquent in her speech, she was one of the most articulate and expressive girl he had ever met, far more academic then any girl he'd ever dated yet she had appeared to stumble on her words awkwardly.

It was a girly squeal that drew him out of his reverie as he focused his vision to realise that he had walked unknowingly straight into the path of Galinda. She had dropped the collection of magazines she was carting around with her, all issues of Ozmopolitan and such as far as Fiyero could tell when he helped her collect them from the ground.

"Fiyero, I wasn't expecting to see you out here," Galinda said as they stood up again.

"Why not?" Fiyero questioned, confused as to why Galinda would not expect to see him in a school he attended.

"Well I presumed you would be with Elphaba," Galinda said before quickly realising that Fiyero had not been told, or asked anything by Elphaba.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero said, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"She was supposed to be coming to see you, I locked her out of the room purposefully," Galinda explained.

"I did see her but she was just a bumbling mess and mentioned something about getting a book from the library," Fiyero clarified, recalling the events from earlier.

"Oh Elphie," Galinda muttered under her breath before returning her attention to Fiyero, "wherever she has gone you need to speak to her, she is um, she's slightly confusified about something that's all, she needs you to ascertain a few things for her."

"What things?" Fiyero enquired, unknowing that it was not really Galinda's place to explain.

"You would be better off asking her that, I have no idea what that girl's thinking most of the time," Galinda smiled breezily before making a quick getaway and leaving Fiyero standing looking somewhat bemused in the middle of the pavement, glancing after her.

"Everybody is speaking cryptically today," he mumbled to himself, taking himself off in the direction of the library, hoping that Elphaba would still be there. Who was he kidding; of course she'd still be there.

When he did finally come across her she was searching relentlessly for a book on the shelves of the Ozian History section of the library.

"You know you can stop that facade now, I know you don't really need a book for your history assignment," he said and she jumped, Fiyero, cringing slightly when he realised he'd scared her again, "sorry."

"You have to stop doing that Tiggular," Elphaba warned him sternly.

"I just saw Galinda outside; she told me that you wanted to speak to me?" Fiyero asked, playing the blissfully unaware card, pretending he had no idea why Elphaba was being distant. The truth was he had figured it out on his journey across Shiz, he knew why she'd been so nervous before.

"I erm, well it was not actually my intention to come and speak to you it was Glin's idea, it appears she doesn't have all the answers to my questions involving boys, as you probably know I have led a rather sheltered upbringing and had a life of seldom contact with other humans."

"You know when you are not fumbling on your words you are extremely talkative," Fiyero informed her.

"I'm trying to explain something to you here," Elphaba said scornfully, her voice threatening as she backed away from him slightly.

"Ok, I'm sorry, carry on," he smiled, gesturing with his hand for her to continue.

"People never befriend me Fiyero, especially new students, they usually pass me by, often with a snide remark and an insult about my verdegris which is more understandable than somebody actually making the effort to have an intellectual conversation with me, then on the same day rescue me valiantly from a bully and treat me with respect. Not even Galinda was kind to me until we had known each other for over half a term, why did you have to make an exception, why do you appear to care so much?" Elphaba elucidated before finally managing to ask Fiyero the question she had been longing to since the moment he had smiled and passed a friendly comment at her.

"Because I'm not like everyone else Elphaba, haven't you noticed that I stand out too? How many other students do you see walking the corridors with my skin colour? I'm different too, a Vinkun, I know what it's like not to fit in and I hate seeing you treated badly because of it. We are two of the same Fae and you are a decent person, I could see that the moment Sam pointed you out from across the courtyard," Fiyero explained to her, his voice full of compassion and benevolence.

Elphaba was left partially speechless but now she was faced with another question, he had just made up a nickname for her, what was it with the pupils in this school refusing to call her by her given name?

"Fae?" Elphaba posed to him, raising her eyebrows slightly, crossing her arms and adopting an authoritative stance.

"Don't you like it?" he smirked at her, knowing he had hit a nerve, he liked that because it sparked that slightly more strong willed and ambitious side to her.

"It seems fitting I suppose and I guess it is better than Elphie, less perky, but do not tell Glin I said that," Elphaba warned with a smile and Fiyero could tell she had accepted it.

"So does this mean we are ok now, everything's cleared up?" Fiyero asked her cautiously.

"Everything's fine," Elphaba smiled back at him, masking the slight feeling of regret that was niggling at her from the inside, she almost wanted to say something more to Fiyero but she could not find the words to express how she felt. Besides she had only known him for all of three days, how could she act on impulse, nothing might ever happen between them again to spark any feelings other than friendship, she wasn't that girl.


	6. An Audience With Oz

Everything's fine was slightly fallacious as everything was not really fine, not for the next half term anyway. After Fiyero and Elphaba's conversation the two had endured a rather awkward silence after that and Elphaba had made her excuses and returned to Crage Hall and her dormitory. Galinda looked up from where she was lounging on her bed reading the now cleaned up issue of Ozmopolitan to see a rather dejected looking Elphaba.

"Did you speak to him?" Galinda asked her quietly, not wanting to cause any upset.

"I did," Elphaba said, barely acknowledging her roommate as she slumped down onto her bed and retrieved her book from her bedside table but before she had a chance to open it a carefully manicured hand snatched from her and placed it back where it came from.

"Speak to me Elphie," Galinda instructed firmly, as Elphaba looked down at her hands and intertwined her fingers distractedly.

"He just told me why he wanted to be my friend that's all," Elphaba explained.

"Well that's good isn't it, that is what you wanted to know, I told you he would have good reasons Elphie," Galinda smiled assuring her friend to some extent.

"He said really lovely things Glin, I mean a boy saying decent things about me it just seems wrong. I had finally come to the conclusion that all boys are like Avaric Tenmeadows, uncaring and soulless but he isn't like that, it seems abnormal." Elphaba continued reluctantly.

"Elphie he is human, you are human and he likes you, it really isn't that hard to comprehend, when it comes down to it you have friends just like the rest of us," Galinda smiled at her, as always looking for the positives in her seamless, unspoiled world.

"Hm," Elphaba conceded eventually, adding a little shrug of the shoulders before resting her head on Galinda's.

"You know maybe, just maybe, there might be a future for you and Fiyero, there is definitely some kind of magnetic attraction there," Galinda smiled and Elphaba scoffed.

"Please Glin, no soppy, girly talk, I cannot take it, and before you ask no you cannot give me a makeover and try and set me up with Fiyero," Elphaba smiled at Galinda's pouting, she was so predictable.

"But," Galinda started.

"No buts Galinda," Elphaba warned her with a threatening finger, "otherwise the contents of that vanity table will be in Suicide Canal before you can say Ozmopolitan."

Galinda's fish like impression of mouth opening and closing finally stopped as she admitted defeat and left the topic of Elphaba and Fiyero dating alone.

Classes got better after a few weeks for Elphaba and proved a welcome distraction from her 'boy problems' as Galinda named them and she was happy listening to her blonde friend prattle on about the Gillikinese boy she had set her sights on who was new in her Ozian Literature class.

"You know he has got the most gorgeous blue eyes Elphie, we are a perfect match," Galinda giggled as she skipped down the corridor alongside Elphaba.

"You do realise that it was only a few weeks ago you were making eyes at Fiyero across the green, stating that you would make a perfect couple?" Elphaba mocked her teasingly.

"But this is different," Galinda stated austerely.

"How exactly?" Elphaba asked her, her features taking a slightly condescending expression.

"It just is Elphie," Galinda said dismissively, waving her friend off with a swish of her blonde curls.

"Right, well I need to grab a couple of books from the dorm for my next class, how about I meet you in the cafe?" Elphaba suggested calmly.

"Ok," Galinda agreed before flouncing off in the opposite direction to Elphaba.

Elphaba smiled to herself as she wandered slowly back to her dorm and prayed that when she returned to the cafe Galinda had not ordered coffee because it made the blonde even more hyper active than normal and what Elphaba thought constituted humanly possible.

She pushed her key into the lock without any specific eagerness and opened the door, throwing her satchel down on her bed which was closest to the door before stopping as her foot caught something on the floor. A look of confusion crossed her face as she knelt down to pick up a green envelope from the ground, her brow creasing in concentration as she fingered the gold lettering emblazoned on the front. It was addressed to her and she turned it over to be faced with the official wax seal of Oz, the letter had come from the Emerald Palace.

She vaguely recalled Madame Morrible mentioning something about writing to the Wizard in her name at the start of the year but she had long since forgotten about it, presuming that he had taken no apparent interest in her but she was obviously wrong. Carefully she broke the seal and pulled out a letter written in flowing calligraphic gold lettering just like the envelope.

She could not believe what she was reading, the Wizard of Oz himself had written to her. Elphaba was ecstatic and immeasurably proud of herself, she was finally going to make good in the world. Hastily she forced the letter back into the envelope, completely forgetting about the books she had been intent on retrieving and without her satchel she ran all the way back to the cafe in search of Galinda.

"Glin," Elphaba smiled, gasping for breath as she ran up to her friend's table in the cafe, clutching her side as she tried to regain composure, "I got a letter."

"What kind of letter?" Galinda asked, her brow furrowing showing her confusion.

"From the Wizard, he wrote back to me," Elphaba smiled, the words almost coming out as a girly squeal but that was beyond her so she refrained from it.

"Oh my gosh Elphie, this is so excitifying," Galinda squealed herself, jumping up from her seat completely thrilled as she hugged Elphaba tightly, drawing the attention of most of the other students in the cafeteria, "what does it say?"

"Could we possibly talk about this outside, it feels like everyone's intruding on our conversation in here," Elphaba asked politely, before taking Galinda's hand and practically dragging her outside, the two passing Fiyero on their way.

"What's up with those two?" Fiyero asked Boq, gesturing to the doorway as he walked up to the counter.

"Elphaba got a reply from the Wizard, I'm presuming it was good news," Boq smiled cheerily, taking a bite of an apple.

"Yeah, good news," Fiyero said, his voice slightly dismal, he had only just met Elphaba, they were finally getting somewhere and now she was leaving for the Emerald City.

Outside Galinda and Elphaba were sat on the wall surrounding a section of the gardens outside the cafeteria as Galinda scanned Elphaba's letter quickly, trying to pick up all the relevant information.

"So you are leaving Shiz?" Galinda asked desolately as she handed the letter back to Elphaba.

"No, not leaving as such, I am just taking a break, I leave just before the mid-term holidays and I return about two weeks after them," Elphaba explained to Galinda, everything had already been clearly clarified and arranged.

"I am going to miss you so much though Elphie, who am I supposed to talk to?" Galinda moaned, pouting slightly.

"Glin you have got the most friends in the whole of Shiz I am certain you will find some form of entertainment," Elphaba said before recoiling slightly at her wording, "that did not come out how I meant it."

"I know what you meant Elphaba," Galinda assured her with a smile.

"So this meeting with the Wizard, you are going to need a decent dress to wear," Galinda said firmly, raising a hand to prevent Elphaba from talking, "and don't you even think about arguing Miss Thropp, we will be going into town, no questions asked."

"Ok Glin, I suppose this is an exceptional occasion," Elphaba agreed, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips and she could not refrain from hugging Galinda again in her excitement.

"I will go and accessorize myself, we should meet in the courtyard in twenty clock ticks," Galinda instructed before skipping off inside.

Elphaba only had a few moments alone to herself to think about what was happening when Fiyero turned up, Elphaba standing quickly, surprised to see him.

"Fiyero," she smiled politely.

"I hear congratulations are in order," he smiled proudly at her.

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that but nothing has happened yet, it is only an audience with the Wizard, I don't even know if he will approve of me becoming any sort of figure of authority in Oz, especially with my skin being, well, green." Elphaba said, putting a slight downer on things as she thought of the possibility that the Wizard may reject her opinions completely.

"Elphaba I have told you not to put yourself down like that, I am certain he will see you for who you really are. You are intelligent, kind and beautiful," Fiyero smiled at her and he noticed as Elphaba froze at the final word, another awkward silence ensuing.

"Well I had better get going, I don't want to keep Glin waiting, I will see you when I get back Fiyero," Elphaba smiled gratefully at him before passing him to head back inside.

Fiyero stood looking forlorn and alone outside; he had barely had a chance to say anything to her, let alone the words he longed so much to speak to her. He had told her she was beautiful and he had not received the reaction he was hoping for. When, well if, she returned from the Emerald City she could be the Grand Vizier, or the Grand Vizier in training and that would give her almost celebrity status in Oz, how on Earth was he supposed to connect with her when she had a life like that, dedicated to all the other citizens and Animals in the country. He feared that he may have lost any chances of any kind of relationship with Elphaba Thropp but he sincerely hoped there was still a flicker of a chance somewhere out there.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Elphaba as she made her way back towards her dorm room, why was she so romantically inept? She was so unable to convey her feelings for Fiyero and speak them to anyone it was killing her. When she came to think about it though she wondered exactly what it was that she felt for Fiyero, was it just some silly school-girl crush that would fade with time? She wondered if once she had been drawn to the bright lights of the Emerald City and thoughts of fitting in finally she would forget all about her dull life at Shiz, but that was just it, she could not imagine life without Shiz. Ok it was not always pleasant, especially when Avaric was around but she loved Glin and her classes, her teachers and most of all she really liked Fiyero. What if she had to make a decision between the Emerald City, becoming the Grand Vizier and Shiz.

There was no competition really when it came down to it, Shiz was the first place she had ever felt some modicum of integration with anyone. Galinda was the first and only best friend she had ever had and she finally thought maybe she was destined to belong somewhere yet the intrigue and captivating thoughts of the glamour of the Emerald City was too much for her to resist. It wasn't that she was like Galinda and craving celebrity/debutante status that came accompanied by glittering balls and beautiful dresses, no. Elphaba wanted to make a difference and be renowned for helping Animals achieve the prominence they had once held in Oz. It had always been a goal of hers to meet the Wizard and make good in the world, now was her chance and nothing was going to bring her down.


	7. Every Sundown, I Promise

_**Ok so I have now changed the title of this story to Soul Complications with some help from JuliaCaesar, thank you! My inspiration is still Charlie St. Cloud though but I have tried to make this more of a Wicked fic than ever before! And as promised here is the next update, I hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Life at Shiz seemed rather uninteresting to both Galinda and Fiyero once Elphaba had left. Fiyero had not seen her after their final encounter, Galinda and Nessarose had accompanied her to the train station and Elphaba had insisted profusely to them all that she did not need an escort and would be fine alone in the Emerald City. Madame Morrible had arranged for her to stay in a very swankified part of the city, in an apartment block usually booked into by businessmen and women with very important jobs so that she would be safer. Elphaba's audience with the Wizard would be during the holiday once that half of term had ended but she was busy visiting the many tourist attractions that the city offered but she felt somewhat out of place there on her own without a friend to accompany her, still she had refused company and that was fine.

The sound of the bell ricocheting off the walls around the classroom was the only thing that prevented Fiyero's head hitting the hard wood of the desk he was sitting at on the final day of the half term. Lessons were over, finally, he had had quite enough of university and was not in any way looking forward to the many dissertations he was yet to make a start on that were due in after half term. Still he was heading back home to the Vinkus, he was looking forward to spending some time with Sam, he figured it might take his mind off Elphaba and what she was doing presently for this was constantly preoccupying him at the moment.

"So are you doing anything interesting when you get home then Fiyero?" Galinda asked him as the two walked across the sunny lawns of Shiz towards the cafe.

"Not really," Fiyero replied distantly, his thoughts were elsewhere and directed at someone else.

"Fiyero you need to stop this, I'm not moping around and I miss her too, she is coming back you know, she promised me that much," Galinda assured him with a smile, "besides Elphaba's too much of a bookworm and a study freak to stay away from university for that long."

"I guess you are right," Fiyero conceded, trying to cheer himself up.

"No Fiyero I am right, there is no guessing about it," Galinda smiled up at him and he could not help smiling back, "now let me buy you a cappuccino."

Galinda took his hand and began tugging him harder in the general direction of the cafeteria and he laughed.

"You are not buying me coffee Galinda Upland because I know full well what happens when you have coffee," Fiyero denied her strongly, almost as if reprimanding a small child.

"But I need my caffeine fix," Galinda complained, her voice shrill, "especially after a day of depressifying lessons."

"Galinda you are one person who does not need a caffeine fix ever, you are permanently high to start with," Fiyero informed her as they made their way inside.

"No I am not, I'm just a happy person," Galinda deviated from the subject as her face lit up at the sight of pink cupcakes lining the counter and she giggled excitedly and Fiyero raised his eyebrows at her, rolling his eyes, a mannerism he had picked up from Elphaba.

Somehow the after effects of the caffeine Fiyero had reluctantly bought for Galinda in the form of a cappuccino lasted overnight as she was still just as wired and energetic on the platform at the train station the next day. She herself was heading back to the Gillikin for a few days to see her parents and inevitably attend some kind of ball, whilst Nessarose was going with Boq back to Munchkinland and Fiyero to the Vinkus.

"You guys should come and visit, we have massive gardens at the castle, and I bet Sam and my parents would love to meet you," Fiyero offered to his three friends as the train to Munchkinland began to come into view.

"Of course we will Fiyero, just write to us and let us know when and we will be there," Nessarose answered politely and Boq nodded to show he was consenting as well and Fiyero gave him a slightly pitiful glance, he knew Boq was rather fed up with having to look after the prim Nessarose all the time and it was even more so now that Elphaba was away.

"And I will be there too with all the gossip from the Upper Uplands but I will have to make sure I don't have any balls scheduled first," Galinda beamed at him as a station master fitted a wheelchair ramp to the side of the train for Nessarose's benefit.

"Of course you will," Fiyero nodded sardonically at her, it was almost as if Elphaba was there he sounded so uncannily like her.

They all bade each other goodbye for a final time and headed to their respective platforms and the trains all left for their destinations, Fiyero gazing out of the window at the rolling hills and beautiful Ozian countryside he adored so much. Despite the fact that Elphaba was not around he thought he was going to have a fun holiday, his friends were visiting and he would see his little brother again, everything really was going to be fine this time.

X-X-X-X-X

Using a mirror was not something Elphaba Thropp was used to but that morning she felt the need to make her appearance impeccable. She tucked a loose strand of hair nervously behind her ear for what felt like the thousandth time as she ensured once again that her bun was still perfectly in place. She had carefully remembered all the tips on make-up Galinda had given her and done what she thought was a rather impressive job. Galinda had tutored her on how to tie her hair into a messy bun effectively and it was all accompanied by a knee length black dress and flat black shoes that the two had bought from the Ozdust Boutique for the special occasion. Placing her shaking hands on her stomach and inhaling and exhaling loudly to try and calm her nerves, Elphaba grabbed her new black waist length jacket from the bed and put it on before grabbing her school satchel which encased her research and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Oh stop it Thropp," she ridiculed herself as she tore her eyes away from the mirror for a final time and left the apartment.

The walk downstairs and out onto the streets of the city felt like the longest it ever had. She tried to tear her thoughts away from her imminent and ever nearing audience with the Wizard but her mind seemed incapable to toss away any thoughts of the kind. She bypassed all he commuters going about their daily lives, all oblivious to the uneasy feeling she had in her stomach as she looked ahead to the Emerald Palace glittering above the rest of the buildings proudly and flamboyantly. With every step closer she became more unsure if it was the right thing to do, this was a completely different side of her, Elphaba Thropp was supposed to be audacious, ambitious and confident, not anxious. She kept reminding herself of this as she finally approached the scintillating gates of the palace and a smile finally found its way to her face. All her fears were pushed aside as a sense of adrenaline replaced them, this was it, her destiny would be decided within these walls, it really was now or never. She handed her invite for the audience and other documentation over to the sentries on duty and they acknowledged it, allowing her access to the palace.

Meanwhile back in the Vinkus Fiyero was having an equally stressful time but it was a different kind of stress.

"Fiyero," Sam shouted out across the castle, "Fiyero."

"Sam stop shouting, if you want your brother go and find him," Claire reprimanded him sharply and so Sam charged off up the stairs in the direction of Fiyero's room.

"Fiyero, where are you?" Sam called out again.

"Sam be quiet, geez you are going to give the whole castle a headache," Fiyero too reproached his brother.

"Can we go boating now, please," Sam asked pleadingly, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Sam I am going out to lunch with my friends," Fiyero told him firmly, ignoring the disappointed look on Sam's face.

"Oh that can wait, I'm sure we can go out tomorrow," came a voice from behind them.

"Hey Glin," Fiyero beamed as he walked over and hugged her tightly, looking past her to see her collection of matching trunks piled high in the hallway, "I see you brought the entire Ozdust Boutique with you."

"Don't be silly Fiyero," Galinda said, brushing him off before turning to Sam, "you must be Sam, Fiyero has told me about you."

"I bet he has," Sam said sarcastically, glaring at Fiyero.

"So are Nessa and Boq here already?" Galinda asked Fiyero.

"Yeah they have rooms down the hall from here, they were down at breakfast last time I checked, we can go and meet them if you like?" Fiyero offered.

"Oh no its quite alright, I would like a lie down if that's alright, we have been travelling most of the morning already," Galinda requested kindly and Fiyero nodded, leading her to another of the many rooms that was made up for her. He assured her he would get someone to bring her cases up for her as Sam followed him into his bedroom looking like a lost puppy.

"Fiyero," Sam said, his voice quieter than before as he spotted a baseball glove on Fiyero's bed.

"Yes Sam," Fiyero said as he searched relentlessly through his draws for a shirt to wear so he looked presentable at lunch.

"Do you remember when you were at high school and you used to go out at sundown every evening and practise baseball every night with Dad?" Sam said carefully, knowing their father was a touchy subject with Fiyero.

Fiyero smiled slightly, glancing across at the photograph on his bedside table, their family before their father had left, "how could I forget?"

"Well I was wondering if maybe you could practise with me in the holidays? I mean I really want to get on the team at school and you are the best baseball player I know," Sam pleaded hopefully, trying to speak commandingly of his brother at the same time.

"Of course I will practise with you Sam," Fiyero smiled at him, chucking the baseball glove at him.

"Do you promise, every evening at sundown in the holidays?" Sam asked again.

"I promise," Fiyero smiled, ruffling Sam's straight hair, not curly like his and the younger boy pouted and smoothed his hair back into place, taking a cursory glance in the mirror.

"Please can we go sailing now then," Sam begged as Fiyero turned his back to him once more, "I'm bored of everything else, sailing is fun."

"Sam," Fiyero started but then he turned to face him and realised he was being harsh, he was being rather rude by ignoring his younger sibling, "fine one hour of sailing on the river and that is it, then we are coming back, ok, I want to spend some time with my friends before school."

"Yes," Sam smiled, punching the air dramatically, "I'll go get ready, see you out there."

Fiyero laughed proudly as Sam sprinted back down the stairs and towards his room as he himself headed to go and tell Nessa and Boq where he was going.

X

The footsteps of the Gale Force member who was leading her towards the throne room echoed loudly around the stone walled corridor, the military boots keeping the same steady marching, rhythmic, pattern. From what you could see on the outside the Emerald Palace looked very bright, painted with a vivid green and cheerful colours but inside it was a completely different story. The hallways were pretty bare and covered in dull, monotonous colours that were doing Elphaba's mood no good. The staff were altogether pretty dreary and lacklustre, she had thought it would be a lot more vibrant than this. Eventually the heavy footsteps drew to a close and Elphaba looked up to see a grand looking wooden door in front of her.

"He is expecting you, you can enter now," the gale force member indicated, reaching for the handle on the door and he opened it as Elphaba nodded at him.

She walked in rather feebly, the room was dimly lit and cold, not very inviting as she had expected it to be. She noticed a giant gold mechanical head was stood in the middle of the room but it was clearly not in operation as the lights surrounding it were off and covered a thin layer of dust.

"Hello," she called out, hoping for somebody to come and greet her soon.

"Elphaba, Elphaba is that you?" a voice finally reached her from somewhere behind the giant head.

"Yes, it's me," she replied, moving forwards as a figure emerged from the darkness, flicking a switch as it did and the lights came on, adding some colour to the room which she could now see was painted green.

"Elphaba Thropp, it is a pleasure to meet you, I am the Wizard of Oz," the man smiled merrily at her, taking her hand to shake.

"I know you are and please, it is a pleasure for me to meet you, I could not believe it when I received your letter," Elphaba smiled at him, generally feeling more at ease now that she was in safe hands.

"Well your headmistress described you in very high esteem, she thinks extremely highly of you Miss Elphaba, I hear you are a top student," the Wizard commended her.

"Well thank you I suppose but if you please sir that is not exactly why I am here, I erm, I have some research which I wish to discuss with you if you don't mind?" Elphaba asked, reaching for her satchel.

"Of course I don't Elphaba, and you know I am the Wizard of Oz, I already know why you are here," he smiled kindly at her, leading her over to a grand gold table on the other side of the room.

"You do?" Elphaba questioned, unsure whether to believe him or not.

"Elphaba I do have some power believe it or not and you are a very strong-minded young woman, I believe you have come about the Animals, I know that there are becoming increasingly less of them in Oz and you might be able to help me." The Wizard inferred, from what he had read in Madame Morrible's letter.

X

"Ok buddy, you ready to get going?" Fiyero asked Sam as he came running down the jetty of the river towards his boat which Sam was sat in.

"Yep," Sam smiled as he did up his lifejacket, Fiyero doing the same as he vaulted over the side and into the boat, untying it from the mooring.

"We should get going quickly, it looks like there is rain coming," Fiyero observed as he looked up to notice that the previously blue sky was now covered with grey clouds.

"Sure," Sam agreed as he moved to check the sails and Fiyero started up the boat.

The two were talented at sailing and had won various competitions together in the boat that had been bought for them when Fiyero was just fifteen, making Sam only eight when he had begun boating too. The Vinkus River was the most famous in Oz, famous for its length and width, it could almost constitute the sea at some points because you could not visually point out the other side. It was also famous for its treacherous conditions in some parts and Claire was still wary of letting her sons sail on it because if a storm hit then some of the bends and falls could be lethal.

Fiyero's thoughts automatically drifted to Elphaba as he looked out across the sky in the easterly direction of the Emerald City. It had not escaped his mind that today was her audience with the Wizard and he believed in her and knew that whatever she did today she would make him proud somehow. It was the first drops of rain that awoke him from his daydream and he heard Sam's clicking fingers in the background. The conditions seemed to be changing quickly, the boat moving more roughly on the water which was beginning to move in bigger waves. It was apparent that a storm was coming as the rain began to pelt down harder, the droplets so hard they hurt as the two boys quickly became soaked through.

"Sam we have got to turn the boat around," Fiyero shouted across to him, his voice blocked out by the sound of rain on water.

"Fiyero its too dangerous, we should be back home," Sam said, his voice showing signs of panic.

"Sam you have got to stay calm for me," Fiyero said, trying to keep the fear from lacing his voice too as the boat began to move more violently on its own.

Thunder crashed through the sky as the boat blew roughly to the side the ropes holding the sails up stretching precariously and the interior of the boat creaking hazardously.

"Fiyero we are heading towards the fjord at Kumbricia's Pass, we will never turn the boat around in time, everyone knows its perilous down there," Sam shouted, tears beginning to well in the corners of his eyes.

"Sammy I need you to stay strong for me, we need to work together," Fiyero said bravely, setting to work on trying to get them to safety, he really hoped that today would not be his last, besides he owed Galinda lunch and there was still something he had to say to Elphaba, "we have done this a million times before we can do it again."

X

"So what you are basically saying is that someone, somewhere in the parliament of the Emerald City is stripping the Animals of their rights without your prior knowledge?" Elphaba asked the Wizard warily.

"Well yes, Miss Elphaba I am an outsider, I came from another world and there are some people in Oz who do not agree with me being in a position of power as I am and they take it upon themselves to establish their own laws and I am afraid they can do that," the Wizard sighed ruefully.

"But surely you have some sort of control over what is going on?" Elphaba asked desperately, clutching at any kind of hope she had left.

"Well I would have if I had a decent team to rely on but these days my staff are failing and so are my regimes. When the Emerald City came about and Ozmatown was abolished the people accepted it with open arms but it appears something else is trying to take its place again. Ozians are people who love change and I am afraid we just do not have the support of the people anymore." The Wizard said, his voice clearly showing remorse and regret.

"You cannot give up on a city that you created yourself. People have forgotten their old lives to accept you. You hardly ever hear talk of the Ozma Regent anymore because you are the people of Oz's new hero, you inspired me to make a difference and that is why I am here, I want to put a stop to what is going on here, please let me help you," Elphaba practically pleaded, she had promised herself that she would not resort to begging for a job with the Wizard but it appeared when he himself was renouncing his position she had to step in.

"That was the reason I asked you here in the first place Miss Elphaba, how do you fancy becoming Oz's new Grand Vizier?" the Wizard offered her with a smile, replacing the downcast look that he had previously been exhibiting.

A smile lit up Elphaba's face, so there had been a point to the visit the whole time, all of the stories, they had all been a lead up to this moment. She could not believe what she was hearing, obviously she would need to complete her schoolwork at the same time but she was going to be celebrated throughout all of Oz, finally.

X

The fjord of Kumbricia's Pass was rapidly approaching and Fiyero and Sam were trying in vain to turn the boat around but the waves on the river were incredibly high now it was barely passable.

"Fiyero please, we need help," Sam beseeched helplessly as he was thrown from one side of the hull of the boat to the other.

"Sam where is there help out here, we have no one," Fiyero shouted at him angrily.

"We should never have come out here, I never want to come sailing again, we should have just played baseball, you made me a promise," Sam cried furiously as he tried to pick himself up but his attempts were futile.

"I am not going to ditch you," Fiyero assured him as strongly as he could manage.

"That's exactly what Dad said," Sam retorted angrily, moodily.

Fiyero was about to shout at his brother again, anger lacing both boy's eyes and thoughts as the boat hit a rock and wave at the same time and tipped, both boys falling simultaneously, the world spinning. Sam's screams echoed through the afternoon sun along with the sound of sails snapping, crunching painfully on the river bed, and then there was silence.

_**A very long chapter I know but I hope that was dramatic enough for you! Please keep reading! :D**_


	8. One Long Day In The Emerald City

_**It was great to get a few more reviews in the previous chapter! Thank you! Please keep on reviewing! And now I know many of you are highly anticipating what happens next so I will get on with the story! **_

"Fiyero, Fiyero," Sam whispered nervously.

As he opened his eyes he realised he was curled up, his legs pulled up to his chest and Fiyero's arm was slung protectively around his shoulders. It was dark and they could hear shouting in the distance and some kind of siren or alarm. Sam observed that they were both still soaked and they were trapped under the hull of the boat but they were no longer in the water, they were sat on the riverbank, weeds and mud beneath them. He shivered slightly in the cold of the night, he could see no natural light coming from the underside of the boat but some kind of artificial light, maybe torchlight was beginning to appear. Subconsciously and out of fear he shuffled closer to his older brother who was also shaking slightly.

"Mum's going to kill us," Sam said worriedly.

"Don't worry I'll take the blame," Fiyero pledged to him.

"Sweet Lurline it hurts so much," Sam said, gritting his teeth as he clutched at Fiyero's hand tightly.

"It's ok, don't worry, they're looking for us," Fiyero assured Sam resolvedly, he was certain of it.

"Whatever happens just please don't leave me," Sam begged, tears once again running down his dirtied cheeks.

"I won't," Fiyero answered quickly, holding Sam tightly.

The lights around them began to get brighter and brighter, footsteps getting closer as Sam began to scream Fiyero's name and he screamed back that he would not leave but everything blurred once more as a bright red light clouded Fiyero's vision.

Fiyero awoke to the sound of the comforting voice of a doctor, assuring him that everything would be ok. In the background he could hear the faint beeping of a heart monitor and defibrillators whirring down after use and he deduced he was in some sort of hospital and his thoughts drifted to Sam.

"Where's Sam?" Fiyero asked, his voice breaking slightly.

"I need you to stay still for me ok, you have got to stay still," the doctor instructed calmly, trying to stop Fiyero from sitting up.

"Sam?" Fiyero said, his voice laced with fear as he reached across to the bed next to him, "Sam? Sam? No! No!"

The doctor continued to hush him restraining him but Fiyero was stronger and pushed him away, tears streaming down his cheeks in pure desperation.

"That's my brother," Fiyero screamed at the doctor, "Sam! I cannot leave him, I can't leave him."

X-X-X-X-X

The wind blew gently through Galinda's hair, the sun shining brightly, not a cloud in the sky. Fiyero and Sam had been pulled from the river yesterday evening and Fiyero was now in a stable and sedated condition in hospital. Galinda was stood in the gardens of Kiamo Ko, looking out across the now calm but flooded river, the place that had caused so much devastation. She heard the approach of Boq and Nessarose behind her and she turned her head slightly, looking over her shoulder to acknowledge their presence.

"Your carriage is here to take you to the train station," Nessa informed her politely.

"Thank you Nessa," Galinda returned but her voice was not as high as it usually was; it was subdued and monotonous.

Without exchanging any further words Galinda walked back across the gardens, pulling her white cardigan tighter around herself for she was only wearing a yellow sundress. She felt disrespectful but she owned nothing black, the only person she knew that willingly owned black dresses for daywear was Elphaba. With only one suitcase to take with her Galinda lifted it into the carriage alongside her and it pulled away from the castle gates.

The drive to the Emerald City seemed to be the longest it had ever been, giving her too much time to think about the previous day, too many opportunities to reflect on how short Sam's life had been, and what a lovely boy he had been. If she strayed into the subject for too long she began to blame herself for his death. If she had not have refused to go to lunch with Fiyero then he would never have gone boating with Sam, none of it would have ever happened if not for her. Those thoughts were quickly interchanged with ones of what on earth she would say to Elphaba once she reached the Emerald City. Her green roommate had never even been introduced properly to Sam, they had only met briefly on Fiyero's first day at Shiz, yet Galinda felt that she needed to be told in person rather than by some form of correspondence, and besides Fiyero needed somebody, whether he refused company or not , Galinda supposed he might open up to Elphaba.

When the carriage finally pulled up at the curb side just through the entrance at the western gates of the city, Galinda breathed a sigh of relief that she would no longer be stuck in the confines of the tiny space available to her. As she stepped out onto the busy city street she breathed the air gratefully before glancing up at the perfect azure sky.

Galinda thanked the driver before taking out a map and heading in the general direction of the apartments Elphaba was staying in. All around her the blonde girl was surrounded by green, and bright lights, people smiling and laughing and she felt as if it all added up to a vast sense of someone goading, somebody who had control over the happenings of the world trying to incite some kind of reaction within her.

She stayed strong though as she finally found the right block and made her way into the entrance hall. The reception was very grand with marble floors and a modern looking glass desk monitored by smart looking concierges and receptionists. She was given directions to Elphaba's apartment and she braced herself for the meeting as she made her way down the final corridor.

As usual she knocked gracefully on the door and stepped back slightly, hearing Elphaba's shouts of "I'm coming," from within.

"Galinda?" Elphaba was shocked as she eventually tugged open the door, a smile appearing on her face, "what in Oz's name are you doing here?"

Elphaba's expression turned to one of confusion and worry as she noticed that Galinda was not smiling and most certainly wasn't her usual over cheery self. The Galinda she knew would have happily thrown herself at the verdant girl by now and then skipped into the room in a flurry of pink skirts.

"Glin?" Elphaba asked nervously, acknowledging the stony expression on her friend's delicate porcelain face which Elphaba observed looked more pale and fragile than usual.

Galinda opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she stuttered on a few words but they were incomprehensible and Elphaba noticed the blonde's bottom lip began to tremble and tears willingly slid down Galinda's cheeks and the girl sniffed loudly. Without warning or any other words spoken Elphaba stepped forwards and pulled Galinda into a tight hug, holding her strongly, pulling her closer. Elphaba was still completely and utterly mystified as to what had caused her friend's emotional state but she passed the thought to the side as she smoothed the blonde's hair down gently.

When they finally pulled away Galinda's eyes were red and puffy, slightly swollen as she pulled a tissue from her handbag and dabbed daintily at her eyes.

"Why don't you come in and tell me what's happened?" Elphaba offered, her voice kind yet showing signs of apprehension as she took Galinda's hand in her own.

Galinda merely nodded in response and Elphaba gently led her inside before retrieving her suitcase from the hallway. Elphaba headed to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water before sitting Galinda down on the sofa and handing it to her.

"Thank you," Galinda said, trying desperately to offer her friend a smile.

Elphaba took a seat next to Galinda and shuffled a lot closer to her friend than usual, close proximity with people was not something Elphaba was used to but she felt Galinda needed some kind of reassurance. Carefully Elphaba tucked Galinda's hair behind her left ear and waited until the blonde had recomposed herself.

"Speak to me Glin, please, just start at the beginning, I have all the time you need," Elphaba said pleadingly, needing to know what was going on before it drove her to desperation.

"At the train station, when we were leaving Shiz, Fiyero suggested that we all meet up at his castle towards the end of the holiday and so we agreed. Boq, Nessarose and I arrived a couple of days ago. When I arrived Fiyero's brother Sam was begging him to go boating instead of coming to lunch with us," Galinda started and she explained the whole story to Elphaba up until the moment she had arrived in the Emerald City. It was not easy for Galinda who had been crying a lot more throughout the story.

"Galinda listen to me, whatever happens next you need to know that it was not your fault, it was nobody's fault, that storm was unpredictable and deadly, but nobody could have known when it would strike," Elphaba reassured Galinda kindly, pressing a kiss to the side of her roommate's head in comfort.

"But Elphie he was twelve-years-old, he had the rest of his life to live," Galinda said, her voice breaking slightly.

"I know, I know he did," Elphaba spoke, her voice slightly disconcerted by the story Galinda had told her. Every atom of her heart ached for Fiyero and the pain he must be feeling, she knew that she should be back at Kiamo Ko with him, and she would make it for the funeral she was determined.

"The funeral's in two days, before we go back to Shiz, they are having it at the castle, I am sure Fiyero would appreciate you coming," Galinda informed her and Elphaba nodded in return.

"Of course I'll attend it, there's just some other business here that I must manage first, I need to let some people know I will be away for a couple of days," Elphaba said, her voice not in the least bit resigned that she would be leaving the city earlier than expected.

"Oh my gosh Elphie I completely forgot to ask, the audience with the Wizard, what happened?" Galinda asked, her voice seeming more cheery again as she prepared to interrogate her roommate for gossip.

"Galinda we had more important matters to discuss, I don't mind that you forgot but anyway, what I am about to tell you now you cannot repeat to anyone, not even Nessa, Boq or Fiyero," Elphaba instructed firmly, showing Galinda that there was no question of her telling anyone or there would be hell to pay.

"I won't," Galinda assured her, her voice near to reaching its almost excited tones again.

"The Wizard asked me to become his and Oz's new Grand Vizier," Elphaba said and she could not help but let a smile grace her features and Galinda beamed back at her.

"Elphie that's so amazifying, I am so happy for you," Galinda giggled as she wrapped Elphaba in a bone-crushing hug.

"Obviously I will be coming back to Shiz as I am going to need a lot of training for a job like this, and I think you may be able to help me in the public relations part of the role," Elphaba smiled, the question of help cleverly disguised in a compliment.

"Of course I will Elphie but will it not be difficult to fit training around all the studying you need to do?" Galinda asked inquisitively.

"It will, especially as I am going to take my end of year exams for this year in five weeks time and then try and complete my second year's work by the end of the summer too. After the summer I will be having my final training at the palace for four months and the news will be released to the Ozian Citizens before I will be officially and publically decreed the Grand Vizier around Lurlinemas, after that I will have the time to complete my final two years of Shiz in a year and half of study," Elphaba explained quickly.

"Elphaba that is asking a lot even for someone of your talents," Galinda said, slightly taken aback and almost dumbfounded by Elphaba's news.

"I know but I wanted the best of both worlds Glin and this is the deal I have been dealt and I have to work with it," Elphaba conceded ambitiously.

"Well you know I will always be here for you Elphie, especially now," Galinda smiled kindly at her before it faltered slightly, "Elphie?"

"Yes Glin," she said answered

"You won't forget me will you? When all of Oz is looking to you for goodness and to raise their spirits, to help them, promise you won't forget where you've come from?" Galinda said quietly, almost shyly which was quite unlike the Gillikinese girl.

"Glin how could I ever forget you and everything you have done for me?" Elphaba said incredulously, smiling at Galinda, "I promise I will never forget you, and besides how could I Miss Upland, you have changed my life for the better."

Galinda smiled proudly as Elphaba acclaimed her and their friendship, the bond the two had now could never be lost.

The two headed out back into the city after that but whilst Galinda headed to the dress salons in search of something respectful and black to wear to the funeral, Elphaba headed in the direction of the Emerald Palace to speak to the Wizard. She was certain that the news of Samuel Tiggular's death would have already reached him, after all he was royalty and she was sure that eventually most of the citizens of Oz would be aware of what had happened but none of them would ever understand what the royal family were going through and all Elphaba wanted now was to see Fiyero again.

_**So, what did you think? No Fiyeraba again I know but I promise it will be making a return soon, most probably next chapter! Please review and keep reading! :D**_


	9. Goodbye

_**This is going to be a rather sad chapter so I am sorry but hopefully you will enjoy the fact the Elphaba and Fiyero are getting reunited! Please review at the end! :D**_

The gardens of Kiamo Ko were busier with mourners than Elphaba had originally anticipated but what had she expected, there were bound to be a lot of people attending the funeral, after all Sam had been royalty and royals had connections with lots of people. Taking Galinda's hand in her own the two headed wordlessly in the direction the other people were taking. They passed the main gardens that fronted the main veranda at the eastern side of the castle and followed the slight hill downwards towards the riverside. In the two days that had passed since the storm the previously swollen river had shrunk back down to its normal size and was flowing silently, calmly and almost captivatingly westwards, suppressing the danger and sorrow that it could instigate and it had.

As they walked the two could see the grave coming into view. Many bouquets and garlands of flowers, all in different arrays of colour had already been placed accordingly in a specific arrangement at the graveside. There was a Vinkun, the King's second servant directing the guests to pre-planned places surrounding it and Elphaba noticed that Boq and Nessarose were already in their places. Fiyero had obviously had some say in his friend's positions for they were in the first row alongside the royal family themselves. Galinda took her place next to Nessa and Elphaba next to her.

"How are you doing Nessie?" Elphaba asked her politely, but quietly out of respect.

"I am fine thank you Fabala, it has been hard staying here with the family after the tragedy but they insisted that we didn't leave, if not for their sake for Fiyero's, he has hardly spoken to anyone since it happened," Nessa explained to her sister who's expression took a more forlorn look.

By the time the royal family left the castle through the main east doors and over the veranda the guests were all in place outside and Fiyero noticed the familiar and reassuring sight of Elphaba standing next to Galinda. He was glad she had come, no matter what had happened, no matter what he had done, he knew that she would be there for him anyway. He observed that she was wearing one of her usual floor length black dresses that she wore at school but it was accompanied by a black shawl and Galinda was wearing a knee length black dress made of the same material as Elphaba's and a long black coat that came down to her mid thigh. It didn't seem right, Galinda in the same dark almost oppressing clothing that Elphaba wore, it signified that something was wrong, that something in the world had happened to provoke a reaction from everyone.

Everyone looked sorrowful, pitiful as the family approached, Fiyero taking his place next to Elphaba who glanced up at him with a look of regret in her eyes but never pity, even at a time like this she was never one for such an emotion, she neither welcomed it herself nor imposed it on others willingly. She noticed that Fiyero was clutching Sam's baseball glove to his chest tightly and she became more saddened as the priest began to speak.

Elphaba could not even begin to imagine what it would feel like to lose Nessa, the thought had crossed her mind numerous times, especially when she thought of her mother and Nessa's traumatic birth, it still did not give her an incline of what Fiyero must be feeling, she had barely known her mother, she was too young when she had died to remember her.

Silence reigned as the priest ceased talking for a moment and his head turned to Fiyero, the congregation following his gaze.

"Fiyero would you like to drop the glove in now?" he asked him compassionately.

Fiyero was silent for a few moments, stepping forward slightly before finding his voice, "no, no I can't."

Elphaba noticed that he was clutching the glove tighter to his chest than he had been before so she too stepped forward and intertwined her hand with his free one that was hanging at his side.

"Yes you can," she whispered to him encouragingly.

Fiyero glanced over his shoulder to where she was standing, slightly behind and to the right of him and subconsciously he squeezed her hand tighter as he knelt down, Elphaba following suit. Gently and caringly he tossed the glove over the side and it landed softly on the coffin. He did not say anything as he stood back up still keeping a firm hold on Elphaba's hand.

The wake was more formal than it would have been at the funeral of a commoner and everyone headed inside to the Great Hall of Kiamo Ko for the meal which had been Sam's favourite. Fiyero requested to be moved from the head table so that he could sit next to Elphaba. He had not let go of her hand since she had taken his, she had willingly allowed him to lead her everywhere and the others seemed somewhat relieved that he was still making some kind of contact with somebody.

Reluctantly Fiyero had to let go of Elphaba for the duration of the meal for which he ate the most he had eaten in two days. It gave Elphaba a chance to look at him more closely without making him feel uncomfortable. She saw that he had a deep looking cut down his left cheek and several other scratches on his face, she could see another cut on his neck that disappeared beneath the line of his collar. The room was adorned with pictures of Sam, most of them featured Fiyero too, one had been taken on Fiyero's arrival at Shiz and it was only then that Elphaba realised that the only thing she had ever said to Sam had been rude, something along the lines of _"Did you want to say something because in case you were wondering, no I'm not sea sick, yes I've always been green and no I didn't eat grass as a child."_

Elphaba could tell from his body language and that he was getting more reclusive, that Fiyero was finding the meal increasingly more difficult but she did also notice that he was beginning to talk with more people and when she left to get a drink she glanced back at their table to see him deep in conversation with Galinda and Boq, something that was clearly taking his mind away from the thought of Sam.

Eventually many of the guests began to filter away as the afternoon wore on and the sky darkened signifying the evening was drawing in. Fiyero made his excuses and left their table and went to speak with his mother before leaving the hall and heading in the direction of the stairs.

"Where's he going?" Elphaba asked the others who knew the castle better than her enquiringly.

"That's the direction of his bedroom and our guest rooms," Nessa told her.

"Which we should be getting back to because we still need to pack for Shiz, we leave tomorrow," Boq said, quick thinking and the others nodded in agreement.

"We'll meet you up there," Galinda said to Boq before leading Elphaba out of the main doors as Boq took Nessa a different way that was more easily accessible for her.

As the two girls headed towards Galinda's room so that she could collect her remaining belongings they passed Fiyero's open bedroom door and noticed he was packing clothes into his school suitcase. The two exchanged a glance of worry and Elphaba sighed.

"I'll catch you up," she said with a sad smile to Galinda before knocking on Fiyero's door quietly.

He looked up and acknowledged her presence, stopping what he was doing to offer her a slight smile.

"What are you doing Fiyero?" Elphaba asked him, although she knew perfectly well.

"I'm going back to Shiz Elphaba and don't you even try to stop me, I cannot stay here any longer," Fiyero said his voice stern.

"Ok, I won't try and stop you but I will advise you that it probably isn't the best idea you have ever had, you are still grieving," Elphaba said, trying to make the conversation more light hearted.

"Elphaba the longer I stay I will keep looking back, wondering what could have been, what might have happened if I had never taken Sam boating and I just need some kind of normality back in my life," Fiyero explained to her.

"I understand," Elphaba nodded, completely appreciating where his train of thought was coming from.

"Now I know this day is meant to be about Sam but I want to know what happened in the Emerald City, what did the Wizard have to say to you?" Fiyero enquired as he automatically went back to packing.

"Well," Elphaba started as she moved over to lean on his desk before speaking rather nonchalantly, "he offered me the position of becoming Oz's new Grand Vizier."

Fiyero immediately stopped what he was doing, surprised yet proud as he smiled at her, "I knew you would make us proud, congratulations."

"Thank you," Elphaba smiled, knowing it was hard for him to overcome any emotion other than anguish at the moment.

"Come here," Fiyero said more cheerily as he opened his arms to her and she moved away from the desk and allowed herself to melt into his embrace, his arms holding her tightly to him, "I've missed you Thropp."

"I missed you too," Elphaba said emotionally as she clung to him strongly.

"Are you going back? To the Emerald City?" Fiyero asked her, knowing deep down it was inevitable.

They sat down in his window seat and Elphaba explained everything to him that she had to Galinda two days previously and he seemed to take a more optimistic view of the circumstances, showing he was clearly happy for her.

X-X-X-X-X-X

The cloud coverage the next morning was more than it had been in the days previously and it reflected the downcast mood of the Shiz students heading for the train station. Nessa and Boq were deep in conversation with Galinda on the front steps of the castle as their bags were all being loaded along with Elphaba and Fiyero's onto a waiting carriage. Elphaba was stood on the balcony looking out across the castle gardens when Fiyero came and stood next to her.

"You know classes won't be the same without you scrawling away at the Professor's every word," Fiyero said and Elphaba laughed, leaning forwards then backwards.

"I think you will be ok for a few days," Elphaba smiled at him modestly.

"Thank you," Fiyero said meaningfully, his voice showing clear emotion.

"For what?" Elphaba asked him, for an intelligent girl she was still pretty terrible at reading emotions.

"For everything, you have made the past few days a lot more manageable for me, if you hadn't have turned up who knows what sort of mess I would be in now," Fiyero said to her, tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

Elphaba could not find the words to express that she would always be there for him, no matter what happened, that she would always come back for him so she merely nodded with a slight smile.

"Goodbye Fiyero," she smiled affectionately.

"Goodbye Miss Elphaba," he smiled back, with no more words he wrapped his arms around her tightly, taking in that all too familiar smell of her hair before reluctantly letting her go.

The two headed to the carriage and got in just after the other three students and the carriage pulled away from the castle forecourt. When they arrived at the train station Fiyero helped Boq to get Nessa and her things to the train before helping the flustered looking porters with Galinda's many suitcases. Once everything was dealt with, the five students were stood in a line looking up at the information boards for departure times before heading in their respective directions Fiyero and Elphaba were left alone, their gazes locking and forming an unbreakable bond before Fiyero forced himself to break it. He nodded to her before following the others towards the train to Shiz and Elphaba headed to her train to the Emerald City.

As the Vinkus finally began to disappear from view Elphaba tried to focus on something else but the only thing occupying her thoughts was Fiyero, and Shiz and how much she wished she was on the train with the others, maybe becoming the next Grand Vizier wasn't for her after all?

_**So what do you think? Rather depressifying I know but don't worry Elphaba will be going back to Shiz soon! :D And then more Fiyeraba fluff can ensue! Please review! Thanks!**_


	10. What Is This Feeling

_**Ok, so here is the next update. I know now that I need to start working on my grammar slightly more but I have already got the next five chapters written so it'll begin to appear after that! :D I hope this chapter is ok, please review after! Thanks! **_

Fiyero knew that the moment he arrived at Shiz it would be the hardest part of the process so far. He could only guess how the other students would be feeling and how they would look at him, he knew it would not be the same reassuring way that Elphaba and the others did.

"Fiyero," Galinda's voice drew him out of his reverie as he moved his gaze from the window to the Gillikinese girl sitting next to him, "are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Fiyero smiled bravely at her and they stood up, leaving their compartment and joining Boq and Nessa on the platform. Their bags were brought to them by the station master and porters and they were led to a carriage Morrible had sent that would take them to Shiz.

"We'll see you at dinner," Galinda said to Nessarose and Boq as they all got out of the carriage and Nessa and Boq nodded their approval before heading inside and Galinda and Fiyero were left alone.

"I still think this was the right decision, I need this, it's a distraction," Fiyero assured her, noticing the slightly apprehensive look on her face

"You know you'll never forget him Fiyero, he will never really go away," Galinda said wisely.

"I know that, I just, I need to keep going, I have to keep my grades up at least, if I do nothing else," Fiyero said judiciously.

Galinda smiled bravely and reassuringly at Fiyero as she led him inside and immediately people began to stare and whisper. His first thought was this must be what Elphaba feels like when she walks the corridors every day. He hated the pitying, sympathetic glances he was receiving and the way people looked as though they wanted to say something to him but hadn't the nerve to actually approach him.

"I hate this Glin," Fiyero muttered almost incoherently, as he tried to zone out and ignore the whispers.

"I know but they need to stare now and get the sympathetic glances out there so they feel like they've done their part and felt sorry for you before they can continue as normal," Galinda explained, trying her hardest to relate to the way Fiyero must be feeling, "besides Sam Tiggular was known by everyone in a way Fiyero, you are royalty after all, the whole of Oz is in shock."

"But they didn't know him," Fiyero said, his voice showing slight signs of anger as they approached Crage Hall and Galinda's dorm.

"Fiyero we didn't know him either," Galinda pointed out, "Elphaba and I, we hardly said two words to him yet we still grieved, we still came to the funeral."

At the mention of Elphaba's name Fiyero visually relaxed, Galinda noticed his body language was less tense and she could almost see the flicker of a smile in his eyes and it was evident as his lips twitched upwards, Galinda looked away to hide the fact that she had witnessed it.

The rest of that week seemed to move along slowly but fairly uneventfully. Galinda acknowledged that Fiyero wasn't going out partying with his friend's anymore and he was trying more in lessons. He was doing assignments on time and she swore she had seen him going into the library several times that week. Elphaba must have been having a positive influence on him. It was only in the last lesson on Friday afternoon that Fiyero finally snapped from all the pressure he was putting on himself.

Avaric had made a comment about how storms were caused and Fiyero knew he was implying something about Sam's death so the Prince had thrown his papers to the floor and run from the classroom. Tears streamed freely down his cheeks as he ran towards the grove, the same place he had come on numerous occasions with Elphaba, they were the only students who frequently spent time down there. He carried on sprinting; trying his hardest to run off all the pent up anger he had wished to use up on Avaric. He pulled the baseball from his jacket pocket that he had kept from Sam's belongings and it only proved to make him more distressed than he was before. Fiyero didn't notice until it was too late that he was going downhill and he promptly tripped and fell the rest of the way down, tears still falling fast down his cheeks and the baseball rolled from his grip, coming to a halt three metres away from him. Fiyero closed his eyes together tightly, desperately trying to stop thinking about Sam but it was impossible. When he opened his eyes the baseball had gone, he looked up to see Sam looking back at him.

"You're late; I thought we had a deal?" Sam asked him, tossing the baseball up and down with his right hand.

"We do have a deal," Fiyero assured him, pulling himself to his feet and dusting off his uniform.

"Promise?" Sam asked once again, those words haunting Fiyero but at the same time he couldn't keep the smile off his lips.

"I promise," he beamed at his little brother.

Fiyero certainly seemed more contented as he played baseball with his brother; the fact that Avaric had made some thoughtless, inconsiderate comment didn't bother him much more. When the sun finally went down and the gardens of Shiz were covered by a blanket of darkness Fiyero left the grove and headed back to Briscoe Hall. It just so happened that his thoughts were interrupted by Galinda bustling over to him just as he was about to open his dorm door.

"Fiyero, there you are, thank Oz you're ok, we were all worried about you, I heard about the disturburance in class, you should not take heed of whatever Avaric Tenmeadows says, he's a moron and he always will be," Galinda spoke quickly, Fiyero hardly able to understand much of what she was speaking, it all came out as a flurry of jumbled, soprano pitched words.

"Have you been drinking coffee again?" Fiyero merely asked her once she had finished.

"No," Galinda squeaked, almost discouraged that Fiyero had thought such a thing, was she being too over excited again?

"If you say so," Fiyero smiled at her, "and Glin I know Avaric's a moron, his opinion isn't exactly highly valued by me or many other students for that matter but I flipped out, I know I should not have but I did. I will apologise to the professor on Monday."

"Yes well make sure you do it before Elphie gets back, I doubt she would be too impressed to see that you have been back tracking since she helped you out at Kiamo Ko, she cares about you," Galinda smiled back at him before turning and leaving.

'_Don't you think I haven't noticed that?" _Fiyero asked Galinda's retreating form silently, unlocking his dorm door and heading inside, dropping tiredly down on his bed and thanking the Unnamed God for the weekend.

All Fiyero could seem to think about was what Galinda had said to him, 'she cares about you'. Fiyero wanted nothing more than for things to return to the way they were when he had arrived at Shiz, when he had a beautiful relationship with Elphaba where they could sit together in the library and not be ridiculed, when they could speak for hours about politics in the grove and not be disturbed, he'd give anything to go back to that time but someone somewhere, on the path his life was taking had dictated that there were to be no more of those times, at least not in the near future anyway.

X-X-X-X-X

By Monday morning Fiyero seemed to be a changed person to those around him. He was back to his usual 'Dancing Through Life', smiling self; people were shocked yet passed it by, not wishing to intrude on his personal life anymore than they already had. Unknown to the other students Fiyero had met Sam at the grove at sundown for the past three days and that was what was keeping him going, that made him smile and reflect more positively on his life. He still had his brother when he was certain he had lost him, but he hadn't.

Fiyero, Galinda and Boq were sat outside in the gardens early on Monday morning, during their free period when Elphaba returned. Galinda saw her first and noticed she looked happy, yet she could see her desperation to finally see them again. Galinda's face lit up with a bright smile and Fiyero who had his back to Elphaba raised an eyebrow at her, to which Galinda merely nodded in the direction of Elphaba. Fiyero too turned around and beamed a dashing smile in Elphaba's direction, standing up. She was still only halfway across the green and Fiyero couldn't help himself as he ran the rest of the distance towards her and embraced her tightly, Elphaba laughing slightly as her feet left the floor.

"I missed you too," Elphaba smiled jokingly as Fiyero eventually let go of her.

"How is my wonderful future Grand Vizier this fine morning?" Fiyero asked her cheerily and he noticed Elphaba cringe slightly and shush him.

"I'm fine thanks for asking but please try and keep the secret until Lurlinemas," Elphaba reprimanded, taking Fiyero's hand and leading him back in the direction of the others before commenting, "You seem happier."

"I am," Fiyero replied simply, turning his head to flash a smile at her.

"Elphie," Galinda squealed, unable to contain herself for much longer as she launched herself at her friend and Elphaba honestly thought Galinda might squeeze her to death.

"Can't breathe," Elphaba choked over Galinda's shoulder at Fiyero who just laughed at her.

Elphaba shot Fiyero a pleading look as Galinda refused to let go of her and Fiyero just smirked at the fact that the verdant girl could not get herself out of the situation she was in.

"Hey Glin, d'you want to stop compressing Elphaba to death?" Fiyero joked casually and Galinda reluctantly let her friend go.

"How was the rest of your stay in the city?" Galinda asked her friend as they sat back down on the bench.

"It was good, I filled in so much paper work I don't think I ever want to do a test again in my life," Elphaba said grudgingly, moaning slightly as she recalled the documents.

"Elphaba Thropp, give up studying? Somehow I think that may be the most unlikely thing to ever happen in Oz," Fiyero chipped in.

Galinda just sighed and shrugged Fiyero's comment off, desperate to get more news from Elphaba, "So did you meet any high-society people, anybody rich and famous?"

"No Glin, just the Wizard's advisors and such, not that they have been doing much advising recently anyway though," Elphaba said scornfully, she would not be needed to revive Oz if the employees of the Emerald Palace had been doing their jobs properly.

"Well once you are famous, you can introduce me to all your new friends," Galinda smiled excitedly.

"We better go Glin, before we're late for Life Sciences," Elphaba said, discreetly tugging Galinda up and pulling her in the direction of the classrooms.

"Are you ok Elphie?" Galinda questioned, slightly annoyed at the firm grip Elphaba had on her lower arm.

"I am now officially vetoing all talk about the Emerald City, fame and me becoming the Grand Vizier, is that ok?" Elphaba asked her commandingly, "I do not want people finding out, we can talk about it when we are alone, in our dorm room, nowhere else."

"Ok Elphie, if that's what you want," Galinda sighed dramatically before entering the lecture hall alone.

"Are you not proud of what you've achieved Elphaba?" came a voice from behind her, making her jump.

"Yero, how many times, don't do that," Elphaba said, mock angrily as she whirled round to face him, a smile present on her face, recalling the day that Galinda had told her that Fiyero '_liked' _her.

"Sorry," he smiled apologetically, "but you do keep putting yourself down, you need to let us, especially Galinda, be happy for you."

"I just, I'm not used to having so much attention, I'm never the sole focus of people's attention because I have done something good," Elphaba said, blushing slightly as her gaze fell to her feet.

"Hey," Fiyero smiled, lifting her chin up, "You didn't just do good, you did amazing. I'm proud of you."

Fiyero continued to smile at her, it reached his eyes for the first time in weeks and Elphaba's eyes locked with his as he leant forwards, placing a kiss softly on her forehead.

"We should be getting inside," he said to her, unaware of how uncomfortable she was now feeling, her cheeks flushing a deep red that was threatening to make her look like a Lurlinemas decoration.

Elphaba nodded quickly before slipping past Fiyero and into the classroom, taking her seat at the front. The blood rushed to her cheeks once again as she turned her head to the right to notice that Fiyero had sat down in the seat next to her. She went to get her books out of her bag and tried desperately not to drop them as she realised her hands were clammy.

"_Oz Elphaba you are behaving like a stupid, asinine, love sick teenager, sweet Lurline you're nineteen-years-old for Oz's sake, get over yourself." She chided herself angrily in her mind, her thoughts constantly occupied by Fiyero, "You are not like this, you don't get embarrassed by boys and most certainly do not get involved like a prissy little girl." The way she was behaving reminded her of the Galinda-esque, prima donna girls such as Pfanee and Shenshen who followed boys around gushing and giggling pathetically in an attempt to win their affections, she was most definitely, not, like that. And most of all, she did not want to be with Fiyero like that, no._

A little voice in her head seemed to laugh almost evilly at her then, an incarnation of her own self, smirking knowingly, _"you just keep telling yourself that Thropp, one day you might even believe it."_

_**Ok? What did you think? I know it wasn't one of my best chapters but I would still love a review! :D **_


	11. Secrets and Sojourns

_**Ok, so here is the next chapter, I know I haven't updated in a while, been busy with the holidays! :D Hope this is ok, please review after as always! **_

For once Elphaba Thropp was struggling with her concentration in class, the fact that she could barely grip her pencil securely had something to do with it and the way she was desperately trying her hardest not to let sweat form on the bridge of her nose under her glasses was very distracting. She had promised herself long ago that she would never let affections cloud her judgement or get in the way of her life but now it appeared she had not stood by her philosophy.

Elphaba had completely lost concentration in the class and her avid note taking had been severely interrupted. All the voices in the room had suddenly blended into one whole resonance in her mind and she was quickly awakened from her trance by Fiyero's hand on hers. She quickly snapped her head towards his almost angrily and he nodded towards Doctor Dillamond.

"Miss Thropp I asked you a question," Doctor Dillamond addressed her sourly.

"You did?" Elphaba asked, confusedly, she could not honestly remember Doctor Dillamond issuing her with such a thing, had she really lost concentration that much?

Fiyero's facial expression showed he was clearly worried; it was sincere as he wondered what was going on in the green girl's mind. Elphaba never lost the train of thought in a lesson; she was never unable to answer a question put to her.

"I asked you how the citizens of the Emerald City faced problems after the events of the Great Drought, especially those in the poorer regions of our renowned capital?" Doctor Dillamond repeated kindly to her, his brow furrowing slightly as he noticed Elphaba struggling.

Elphaba could feel all eyes on her, whispering was coming from the back of the classroom and she could almost feel without even having to look, Galinda's eyes boring into the back of her head in a concerned manner. The heat was rising once again in her cheeks and she wondered why on earth this had never happened before. It was only when Fiyero nudged her knee and handed her a slip of paper with a clue to the answer on that she recomposed herself, remembering where she was and more importantly who she was. Her eloquent tongue seemed to follow and she spouted almost every single detail of the Great Drought's repercussions as her answer and Doctor Dillamond seemed impressed whilst the rest of the classroom looked peeved that she was back to her usual dull self.

"Are you ok?" Fiyero asked her once she had finished listing each and every quote from the research she had to back up her answer.

"Mm, hm," Elphaba smiled politely at him, it was slightly forced and all she could manage, "thank you," she continued, trying not to make the conversation too long out of fear that she would embarrass herself further. Since when was it so difficult to be around him?

Fiyero merely nodded in response, catching on that she wasn't really in the talking mood, yet he wondered what on Earth was going on inside her head. _"An awful lot"_, he answered to himself, _"she has after all just found out she is going to become a major part in the ruling of Oz, Lurline knows what emotions that stirs up inside you, no wonder she's behaving strangely, her whole life has changed overnight."_

Fiyero made a point of heading out of the classroom as quickly as possible before Elphaba noticed he was gone after the lesson and he caught up with Galinda, pushing her into a side corridor swiftly as she struggled against him, not knowing who it was behind her.

"Glin stop fighting me," Fiyero said cantankerously as he let go of her arms.

"Well don't manhandle me into a confined space unknowingly then, I had no idea who you were, you could have been attacking me," Galinda huffed angrily, haughtily as she straightened her jacket.

"Yeah well I am not attacking you, I assure you, I need to talk to you," Fiyero said as he tried to make the situation more relaxed.

"Gee Fiyero you haven't half made a big show of '_talking to me'_, can't you just do the normal thing and accompany me into the grounds or something?" Galinda said sarcastically, slightly vexed at Fiyero's behaviour.

"This is important ok, it is not really garden talk Miss Arduenna Upland," Fiyero stated clearly, using an honorific as a way of trying to win Galinda round, "it's about Elphaba, I didn't want to be overheard."

"Well if it's about Elphaba could you not talk to Elphaba about it?" Galinda asked, slightly confused and mystified.

"Not really Galinda, she's the subject of my concern, she's behaving oddly," Fiyero began, "in class just now, something's going on with her."

"I noticed too Fiyero, I think maybe the fact that she's becoming the next 'you-know-what' is getting to her slightly," Galinda stage whispered dramatically, eventually catching onto Fiyero's reasoning.

"But Galinda she has been fine talking to me about it before, she keeps blushing and reddening every time I approach her recently, she thinks I haven't noticed but I just bypassed it as Elphie being Elphie," Fiyero continued, making it clear that Galinda wasn't right in his opinion.

"Fiyero if you had just found out you were going to be Oz's next 'you-know-what', would you not be slightly apprehensive, slightly nervous, slightly embarrassed at all the attention, slightly excited?" Galinda listed pithily yet ardently at what she thought was Fiyero's heedlessness to the current situation.

"Yes I understand..." Fiyero started before changing tack, "...hold on, why in Oz do you keep calling the Grand Vizier 'you-know-what'?"

"Shush," Galinda hissed dramatically placing her finger to her lips and dragging Fiyero further away from prying eyes and meddlesome students, "you must not say those two words, ok?"

"Why?" Fiyero asked nonchalantly.

"Because Elphie said so, she vetoed all talk of 'you-know-what', she does not want anyone, no student whatsoever to find out," Galinda said murmured quietly yet resolvedly.

"Oh, that makes sense," Fiyero smiled, the reality finally dawning on him, "I caught the end of your conversation earlier."

"Right then, so now we're finally on the same page," Galinda started but Fiyero interrupted her.

"Wait what does veto mean?" Fiyero asked confusedly as he racked his brains trying to answer his own question.

"It means to refuse something," Galinda said, thinking deeply herself.

"Since when did you become a walking dictionary?" Fiyero smiled at her in incredulity.

"Since Elphaba bought me one and said I needed to expand my vocabulary," Galinda answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world for friends to do for each other.

"She really needs to have more faith in us, and she needs to be proud of what she's done, of the person she is, I don't know why that's so difficult for her, she's so darn modest," Fiyero said, changing the conversation back to its original topic, but speaking more to himself than to Galinda.

"Oh Fiyero just leave it will you, if you push too hard you will push her away as well," Galinda warned him and he realised that if he did begin to interrogate Elphaba deeply on the matter she would not react well.

"Do you think I should talk to her?" Fiyero asked her, his voice changed, it had taken a more benevolent tone.

"I think you should do whatever you think is right, can I go now? It's just I have old Doctor Who DVDs to watch." Galinda smiled, asking him kindly.

"Yes, sorry Glin, and thanks, I think," Fiyero smiled back at her, placing a quick kiss on her forehead before jogging off in the direction of the library.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Can I have a word?" Fiyero asked quietly as he eventually came across Elphaba in one of the private study rooms in the library, similar to the study area they had first met in.

Elphaba didn't look up she just chided herself inside her head before plastering a rather false smile on her face and turning to Fiyero, "Of course."

"Thanks, it's just I couldn't help wondering you seem a bit, well, preoccupied today, I know you said you were ok before but I know you Elphaba, I can tell when you're lying to me." Fiyero said kindly as he took the seat next to her.

"_Oz damn it," Elphaba cursed to herself, "how did somebody as brainless as Fiyero manage to read me so well?" "That would be because he's extremely conscientious and knows you too well."_

"I, I, just," Elphaba stuttered before taking a deep breath and thinking up what she was going to say, "there's somebody that I really like and it's complicated but what with everything that's going on I keep getting distracted and flustered and its silly really, I shouldn't be telling you this."

"Elphaba slow down," Fiyero smiled at her reassuringly, tucking loose strands of her beautiful raven hair behind her ears, "you can tell me anything, we're friends."

"Friends," Elphaba smiled, loving how the word rolled off his tongue and her own.

"Yes, friends, who can tell each other anything, do anything for each other and who will not leave each other again." Fiyero beamed at her, taking her hand in his own.

"Why is my life so damn confusifying Yero?" Elphaba said as unexpectedly tears began to well in the corners of her eyes.

"Come here," he said softly opening his arms to her and Elphaba stood up before moving to seat herself in his lap, his arms wrapping around her waist tightly, he placed a long kiss on her forehead as she rested her head on his chest.

"You know I should be savouring these moments because in a few months time my whole life is going to change," Elphaba muttered almost incoherently.

"Your whole life might be about to change but that doesn't mean that I can't hug you anymore, Galinda, Boq, Nessa and me will always be here, we're not about to abandon you," Fiyero assured her, instinctively wrapping his arms tighter around her.

The two were interrupted by the loud cough of the Ox behind them, a librarian, Elphaba quickly leapt away from Fiyero and the comfort of his embrace, muttering an apology of some kind to the Ox.

"I did not mean to intrude I was asked to pass on this message to you Miss Elphaba," the Ox said, handing over a folded piece of paper to her before nodding and leaving.

"Thank you," Elphaba called after her before unfurling it and reading.

She began to gather up her books and such and Fiyero looked at her in confusion.

"My sister has asked to meet me in the gardens of Crage Hall, apparently there is something she wishes to tell me," Elphaba explained hastily as she slung her satchel over her shoulder.

"Ok, well don't let me hold you up," Fiyero smiled thoughtfully before watching Elphaba rush out of the library.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Elphaba was out of breath by the time she reached Nessarose in Crage Hall, she sat down on the bench next to her sister's wheelchair rather ungracefully as she tried to regain control of her breathing.

"You know you needn't have rushed over here Fabala," Nessa smiled at her, offering her a bottle of lemonade.

"I didn't know if it was urgent, what did you need me for?" Elphaba asked her, taking the proffered drink and unscrewing the cap hastily.

"I was just asked by Father to pass on a message to you," Nessa informed her and Elphaba visually paled, slowly removing the drink from her mouth and turning to her sister, "he is coming to visit tomorrow, he will make a detour, on his way to the Emerald City, he wishes to congratulate you on your new position and he wants to discuss what this entails for the family's future, he shall stay for a week or so."

"Oh Nessa he shouldn't waste his money coming up here, after all it's going out of his way, he would be passing the Emerald City on his way here," Elphaba protested, beginning to panic, it sounded too good to be true, her father would never congratulate her of his own free will.

"Oh Fabala stop fussing, he's coming whether you like it or not," Nessa said angrily, despising the way her sister spoke of their father with such an ill-mannered attitude.

Elphaba had no idea what to think, her relationship with her father was not exactly fantastic, they hardly had what you would call a father-daughter bond of any kind. If anything it was more a father-slave bond. Frex had hated Elphaba since the day Nessarose was born and Melena had died, nothing would ever change that. He treated her more as a servant that was only present to cook and clean than his little girl. Elphaba knew that he would always think of her as cursed, as second best and no highfalutin job was going to alter that opinion.

_**I know this is a Wicked FanFic but I am not currently writing any Doctor Who FanFics, if I was I would have put this at the end of one of those chapters, (you may have noticed I slipped the reference in early in the chapter and here is the reason). This chapter is dedicated to Elisabeth Sladen who passed away yesterday. I was a massive fan of hers and I adored and admired her work greatly. She was a big inspiration to me and I know an enormous amount of people will miss her. May she rest in peace. **_


	12. Too Much Running

_**Ok, so I know I haven't updated in a very long time...well long for me anyway but I am updating now and I'm sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoy this slightly shorter chapter! Please review afterwards! **_

Elphaba rushed back to her dorm as fast as her legs would carry her but after her journey from the library to Nessa, one side of campus to the other, this wasn't very fast. When she reached the door she fumbled with her key finally managing to get it into the lock and she flopped down on her bed, exhausted.

"I didn't know you were part of the athletics team Elphie," Galinda smirked from her own bed and Elphaba sat up sharply, she hadn't noticed the blonde in her flurry into the room.

"I didn't know you had inherited part of my voice; sarcasm does not suit you Miss Upland," Elphaba retorted scornfully.

"Well maybe I want to change, I can be sarcastic if I wish to be," Galinda said back haughtily, sticking her nose in the air rather childishly, "what's got you all narked anyway?"

"Galinda I am in no way narked," Elphaba said, sighing deeply as she leant back on her bed, knowing she would have to tell Galinda what was going on, she would after all find out eventually, "my father's coming to visit."

"What he's coming here, to Shiz?" Galinda asked, intrigued, aside from their conversation when they had first become friends Elphaba had never really spoken in much depth about her family life.

"Yes," Elphaba said, running her hands over her face, trying to figure out how she was going to greet her father when he arrived.

"Well that's lovely Elphie, it'll be nice for me to meet him, I can tell him what a wonderful best friend you are," Galinda smiled excitedly.

"No Galinda, you will not be meeting him," Elphaba said sternly, her voice clearly showing there was no room for Galinda to dispute anything.

"Why not?" Galinda asked incredulously, "Is this because of what you told me last year? Because he hates you?"

Galinda waited patiently for some kind of response from Elphaba but she got nothing so continued.

"Elphie I am sure it is not as bad as you make it out to be; besides you would be proving his opinions wrong, he'll be able to see that you have been accepted." Galinda smiled, way too chirpily for Elphaba's liking, Galinda didn't understand, she could never understand.

"Galinda just leave the subject alone will you?" Elphaba snapped angrily, sitting up sharply and cricking her neck painfully.

"Why?" Galinda asked inquisitively, her voice determined as she challenged her roommate, "What happened that was so terrible that you cannot tell me?"

Elphaba froze for a moment and then she laughed; well it sounded more like a cackle to Galinda who now had a very anxious expression painted on her face.

"You think that family life is so perfect Galinda, all fancy summer balls, presents, picnics, and all that rubbish, but that's crap. My life is not like that at all," Elphaba spat menacingly as she crossed the room to Galinda, towering above the blonde, intimidating her, "you do not know the first thing about me so don't pretend that you do. You are living inside a bubble Galinda, you cannot see what's going on around you, and you are so small-minded, oblivious to even the most simplistic of details. My childhood was shit, but I'm sure you grew up with pampering and guidance and doting parents who waited on you hand and foot. Do you not think that maybe I desired a life like that, one where I wasn't the one being forced into the kitchen to cook, where I wasn't the one waiting on my family?"

Galinda's eyes had long since clouded over and it wasn't long before tears began to roll down her cheeks, they weren't tears of pity, she was scared. She had never seen Elphaba so angry before and Galinda knew what could happen if she lost control of her powers. As Galinda began to shake with nerves Elphaba realised what she had done, she stepped forwards hesitantly but Galinda stepped back.

"Don't touch me, please," Galinda pleaded, desperate for this situation to end.

"Glin?" Elphaba questioned, trying gravely to get through to her friend, all the while she was subconsciously forcing Galinda into the corner of the room.

Galinda evaluated the situation and fear crossed her porcelain features and without stopping to over think things she ran for the door, opening it sharply and running faster than she had ever run into the gardens.

"Galinda," she heard Elphaba's voice calling out from behind her and Galinda realised the green girl was pursuing her.

Other students began to turn and watch the pair warily and wonderingly, none of them had ever seen the unblemished Miss Upland in such a state before. When they realised Galinda was clearly upset and scared they began to shout their concerns over to her and everyone began talking loudly among themselves, all the while shouting mean insults at Elphaba, who they believed to have hurt her.

"What in Oz is going on out here?" Madame Morrible's voice drowned out the students' as she made her way through the crowd of people.

"I haven't the faintest idea Madame," Boq answered her question politely.

"What's going on?" Fiyero asked Boq as he came up behind him, trying to get a better view of what the other students were looking at.

"Something to do with Elphaba and Galinda, that's all I know," Boq whispered to him, aware that Madame Morrible was still in their presence and listening in.

"Galinda please stop," Elphaba shouted, stopping suddenly and clutching her side, an agonizing stitch sending searing pains through her body.

Galinda appeared to hear her roommate stop and she too slowed to a standstill and charily she turned to face her. Elphaba noticed her friend's make-up was smeared down her cheeks and her eyes were red and swollen, her face a pale white, she really was scared.

"Galinda I'm sorry," Elphaba pleaded guiltily, she had never meant for any of this to happen, "please? I would never ever, do anything to hurt you."

All the while Elphaba was taking miniscule steps towards the unknowing blonde who was still in tears. Eventually Elphaba made it to her and wrapped her arms around the blonde, pressing a reassuring kiss to her hair and Galinda hugged her back tightly.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba said, choking on the words slightly as a tear swam down her cheek.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The two girls had cleaned up the mess that had been present on their faces in the bathrooms of the cafe in silence before Elphaba had taken Galinda's hand and led her back outside, sitting them down on the grass, watching the small stream that flowed past this section of the gardens.

"I know that you are my best friend and as my best friend you have a right to ask about my personal life," Elphaba began, her hand still intertwined with Galinda's on the grass between them, "but I have never spoken up to anyone Glin, it's hard. I'm sorry but I just can't tell you."

"That's ok Elphie, I overreacted. I shouldn't have pressed you to answer, you will tell me when you are ready to open up, which may be never but I can live with that, as long as you know that I will always be here for you." Galinda smiled kindly at her.

"Of course I know that Glin, thank you," Elphaba smiled back, pulling Galinda into another tight hug.

"You know you are getting way too soft-hearted Elphie, I think I preferred the old you who was all cynical and pessimistic," Galinda joked heartily leaning into her friend more and they both laughed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Fiyero slipped away from the crowds that were now more or less dispersing from the gardens and down to the Grove, it was nearly sunset.

"What's going on up there, I heard shouting?" Sam asked Fiyero when he arrived.

"Oh I don't know just something to do with my friends, Elphaba and Galinda, causing some kind of commotion as usual," Fiyero smiled at his little brother.

"Oh I know _Elphaba, _your _friend,_" Sam smirked knowingly at Fiyero, teasing him.

"Leave it Sam," Fiyero retorted, knowing what Sam was like once he thought he knew something, he did not think he could put up with Sam's incessant teasing about the girl he liked.

"You _like _her," Sam beamed cleverly at Fiyero, ducking to avoid the punch to his upper arm that had been heading his way.

"Sam seriously, shut up," Fiyero warned angrily.

"Ok, ok, I'll leave it," Sam smiled, "geez Fiyero no need to get all tetchy."

The two were silent for a few moments, Sam looking at the ground and kicking the dirt beneath his shoes before he looked expectantly up at Fiyero again.

"But you do fancy her though right?" Sam said quickly and Fiyero cuffed him gently on the back of the head.

"Sorry," Sam smiled, holding his hands up defensively in case more attacks were coming.

"I thought we were here to play baseball?" Fiyero asked Sam mordantly before turning to walk away, "but if you don't want to?"

"Hey you made me a promise," Sam shouted after Fiyero loudly, his tone now serious.

"Fine, but you can do all the work, buddy," Fiyero said, throwing the baseball from his pocket hard in Sam's direction and he caught it smoothly.

"No need to get all agitated, we can always talk about Elphaba and play at the same time," Sam suggested casually as he practised his bowling stance.

"Sam, for the last time," Fiyero started but Sam cut across him.

"I know, we will not be talking about Elphaba, sorry," Sam interrupted as he bowled the ball fast at Fiyero who caught it in Sam's glove, "but can I just ask you one more thing?"

"Fine but after that, no more questions, ok?" Fiyero asked him sternly.

"Ok, no more questions after this one," Sam agreed and Fiyero nodded, awaiting Sam's question, "why don't you just ask her out?"

"Because it's complicated Sam, she isn't the kind of girl you can just go up to and ask out straight away. Elphaba is the most incredible person I have ever met Sam, she's not like any of the other girls I've dated, she's intelligent, stubborn and beautiful, I don't deserve someone like her, not after the way I've treated girls in the past." Fiyero concluded sadly, not noticing he had inadvertently dropped the baseball to the floor.

"Fiyero, seriously, you need to get over yourself, just ask her out," Sam smiled instructively; he sounded rather austere for a younger brother.

"_That's not quite as easy as it sounds," Fiyero thought to himself, "How can I ask out Elphaba, we're friends, if she doesn't feel that way about me then we will lose everything we have, I can't drive her away. 'But she does feel that way about you Fiyero' he told himself, otherwise why did she blush each time she saw him, when he accidentally brushed his hand over hers in classes, when he complimented her? Besides she had been on her way to tell him how she felt all those weeks ago in the library, when he bumped into her in the gardens outside and she avoided the task at hand, surely all of that concluded that she was certain to say yes? Wasn't she?_

_**Ok, so reviews would be nice please? Thanks for reading! :D**_


	13. Sins Of The Father

_**Ok sorry that I haven't updated in a while but school and GCSE options have taken over my life for the past couple of weeks, so I am really sorry...but here is the next update! **_

_**It is my Wicked Anniversary tomorrow, on Friday 13**__**th**__**...which I don't think sounds all that good but oh well...it means I have officially been a Wicked fan for a year, I can't believe that the first show I saw was that long ago! :D**_

_**I am now changing tack with the story ever so slightly so that I have a filler storyline for the next few chapters whilst I work out what to do with the whole Grand Vizier, dead Sam visions storyline which I am trying to work out where to take next. This won't be particularly nice but it is a storyline I have seen featured in many previous fanfics, if you do not like it then you don't have to read but bear with me whilst I work through this! I have now edited (I think) all of the typos! :L**_

"Elphie," Galinda spoke up timidly once the two girls had turned out the lights that evening, the blonde girl still sitting up firmly in her bed, almost rigidly as if in fear.

"Yes Glin," Elphaba groaned slightly, turning over to face her roommate, her bed creaking softly in protestation.

"You know the situation with your father, is it really bad?" Galinda asked, her voice quiet yet almost as inquisitive as a child asking their parents a question they knew was morose.

Elphaba had known Galinda wouldn't be able to keep her prying mind off the subject and quite frankly the blonde had a right to know what was going on between Elphaba and her father, if the story was as morbid as she was making it out to be.

"Galinda I want you to come over here," Elphaba instructed quietly, scooting over in her bed as Galinda carefully and confusedly crossed the room to her friend's bed.

"Elphie?" Galinda questioned as she sat down next to her friend.

"Me and my father we've never had a good relationship, you remember what I told you? When I first came to Shiz?" Elphaba asked her warily, not wanting to have to repeat anything regarding Melena to Galinda again.

"Of course I do Elphaba, that he blames you for your mother's death," Galinda recalled sadly. Truthfully, though she would never admit it to Elphaba, she thought about that particular part of the story a lot. She often spent quite a while contemplating what life would have been like for Elphaba but she could never even begin to imagine how she must have felt.

"Well, when mother died, somebody was needed to look after and bring up Nessa, and my father was always busy. He was always at assemblies, or at some kind of meeting regarding the governance, we had nobody else. I was left alone to bring up my sister; to feed her, educate her, wash her, clothe her, sing to her, put her to bed, wake her up again in the morning, tie pretty peach bows in her hair and drape shawls around her shoulders when she cried from the cold. I went along with it, I believed it was my duty to care for Nessa; after all it was my fault mother wasn't here to do it and my fault Nessa couldn't do it for herself. One day my father realised I was getting good at the jobs and tasks he delegated for me and he began demanding I do similar things for him. I began cooking every single meal for the family every day and in between I would attend to Nessa and clean the house. When Nessa got older it became harder because I had to go to school with her and there was less time at home. When I had no time to do my chores my father would...he would..." Elphaba stopped her explanation for a while, choking on her words as she tried to force them out of her throat to no avail, involuntary tears were welling in her eyes, "...he made certain that I was severely punished for my failings and then he would make me sing for him, until my voice hurt so much that I was choking."

"Elphie," Galinda soothed softly, rubbing circles on her friends back, tears streaming down her own cheeks as well as her roommates', "you could have told me this you know?"

"I know Glin, but I have never spoken a word of what happened at home to anyone before, it's so hard to put into context how it felt," Elphaba said, wiping her eyes in a futile attempt to stop the tears flowing.

"What I don't understand is why Nessarose has invited your father here, to visit, if you get along so awfully, because I know you didn't tell him about what happened in the Emerald City," Galinda questioned the principles behind Nessa's actions.

"Nessa's like you Glin, very blissful and unaware but she isn't idealistic. She's as pious as our father and as prim and straitlaced as I believe you can get, she notices where the cracks and faults are in this world and believes that it is all part of a plan formed by the '_Unnamed God' _, she doesn't believe in coincidence, everything happens for a reason. I think that deep down Nessa knows how father treated me but she chose to ignore it and turn a blind eye. She's adored our father for as long as I can remember and she's his precious little girl, nobody can get past that bond. She's oblivious to my feelings where our father is involved. She's proud of me and she seems to forever be trying to prove that I am worth my father's affections too, but both he and I know he could never love me the way he loves her." Elphaba explained, and she let out a sad sigh at the end, conceding that her father would always think of her as some kind of abnormal freak who was a punishment for his and Melena's wrongdoings.

"Whatever happens between you and your father tomorrow, you must know that Fiyero and I will be here for you no matter what, Elphie I promise you he can't hurt you here," Galinda reassured her kindly.

Elphaba scoffed slightly, turning to face Galinda, "you don't know him Glin, he'll stop at nothing," and with that Elphaba turned away from her friend and Galinda rather awkwardly walked back to her own bed and lay down, she knew that after what Elphaba had told her she was going to have a rather restless night's sleep.

By the time Galinda woke up the next morning she observed that Elphaba had already left for classes. The first thing Galinda noticed was that Elphaba's glasses were gone from her bedside table which was weird; Elphaba never wore her glasses anymore, Galinda had got her used to contact lenses instead as her glasses weren't entirely fashionable.

When Galinda opened the wardrobe she noticed that from Elphaba's side certain pieces of clothing were still there that she wore as uniform on a daily basis, including her white blazer with the green embroidery. Instead Elphaba's dull navy blue dress had gone that she had worn in her first weeks at the university, as well as her original navy official Shiz blazer that Elphaba hadn't worn in months. What was going on with that girl? Just when Galinda thought she might be tapping into a fashionable side of Elphaba she went and backtracked ten steps to the start of the year.

Galinda hurriedly dressed as quickly as she could manage and tied her messy blonde curls hastily into a loose ponytail before running off in the direction of the life sciences classroom, desperate to speak to Elphaba before classes begun.

"My, my, Miss Galinda, slacking in the hair and make-up department today are we, getting fashion advice off the Artichoke now are you?" Avaric taunted her maliciously, his nefarious grin as ever stuck to his smug face as Galinda bustled past him in the corridor.

"Shut it Tenmeadows you moron," Fiyero's voice sounded from the end of the corridor and Avaric backed away from Galinda as Fiyero jogged over to her.

"Where's Elphie, have you seen her?" Galinda asked him hurriedly, bouncing up down slightly in her eagerness to find her best friend.

"No I haven't seen her why?" Fiyero questioned anxiously as Galinda stood up taller so she could look over his shoulder and he followed her gaze to find nobody there, "Glin what is it?"

"She left really early this morning, and she's not wearing fashionable clothing..." Galinda started and Fiyero cut across her.

"Oh for goodness sake Galinda, just let Elphaba be Elphaba, she looks..." Fiyero interrupted the blonde who placed a silencing hand to his mouth in her avidness to speak over him.

"No you idiot, quite frankly at this moment in time I don't care what Elphaba looks like I'm just worried about her, her father is supposedly visiting her today, according to Nessarose," Galinda spoke clearly and quickly before tugging on Fiyero's arm and leading them off in the direction of the library, thinking that maybe Elphaba was there.

"And why is that such a quandary and a hindrance to you Miss Galinda?" Fiyero questioned probingly, desperate to get to the bottom of Galinda's state of panic she'd worked herself into.

"I can't say, that's Elphaba's business," Galinda said, the sound of her heels on the floor tiles resounding quicker down the corridor as they approached the wing of the university that housed the library and study rooms.

"Galinda, seriously, stop," Fiyero said sternly, his voice authoritative as he skidded to a halt in front of her and placed both hands firmly on her shoulders.

"I'm worried because Elphie said some things to me last night, about her father, and how he treated her when she was a child at home. I've never heard Elphaba sound scared, or terrified of anything before because she is a strong person but I couldn't help thinking there was more to the story than she let on. I'm worried something is going on with her father that she doesn't have the confidence to talk to me about, something bad." Galinda explained to Fiyero, her voice showing clear signs of panic that was quite unlike her.

"Galinda whatever it is, I'm sure Elphaba can handle herself, you said it yourself she's a tough person, come on, let's go find her," Fiyero smiled genuinely at Galinda in an attempt to reassure her and he took her hand, leading her in the direction of the main library building.

The turned the next corridor to be faced with a conversation between Boq, Nessarose and Elphaba as Frexspar was led towards them by Madame Morrible. The three students all had their backs to Fiyero and Galinda who stood silently watching the encounter that was about to happen.

"Father," Nessarose beamed at Frex as he finally reached them and bent down, hugging Nessa tightly, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Hello darling, how are you?" Frex smiled kindly at his youngest child.

"I am good thank you father, how was your journey?" Nessa asked him politely, she too was smiling proudly at her father.

"It was rather pleasant for this time of year actually Nessie, the roads were no trouble, the Unnamed God was on our side," Frex smiled, knowing talk of religion and piety would make Nessa ever more happy he was here.

"Father I believe you have heard of Elphaba's news, isn't it fantastic," Nessa smiled up at her father before glancing at Elphaba who wore a sour expression on her face.

"Yes, congratulations Fabala, we have much to discuss," Frex spoke monotonously and not at all in an appraising tone yet he forced a rigid smile onto his face.

"I understand father," Elphaba too spoke in a tone that was tedious and she barely managed to suppress the insinuation that she was not at all understanding.

"Nessie my sweet, why don't you and Boq go and order us all some drinks in the cafeteria, Elphaba and I need to have a word in private, perhaps in the gardens," Frexspar said in the over-cheery, heartening tone he reserved only for his precious Nessarose.

"Of course, but don't be too long father, we all have classes this morning," Nessarose smiled before allowing Boq to wheel her away and in the direction of the cafe.

"Outside now," Frexspar spoke angrily through gritted teeth as he wrapped his hand tightly around Elphaba's upper arm and shoved her forcefully through the nearest open door to the gardens.

"Fiyero," Galinda panicked, her voice breaking as she realised just what Elphaba had been hiding last night, tears filling her eyes as she looked to Fiyero for help.

"Come on," Fiyero said urgently, pulling Galinda forward and quickly yet vigilantly they slipped into the gardens too.

The two crouched down behind the school building, peering around the corner to see Frex manhandling Elphaba away from the prying eyes of other students.

"I sent you to this school for the sole purpose of looking after your sister you selfish little brat, you couldn't even do that, you've got Boq and Morrible doing it for you." Frexspar shouted angrily as he threw Elphaba to the ground hard, Fiyero noticing that Elphaba's hands had grazed painfully.

"I didn't ask..." Elphaba started but Frex silenced her by striking her hard across the cheek.

"You do not speak over me, you insolent child," Frex bellowed at Elphaba, cowering before him, "when I ask you to do something you follow my orders and you do it. Since when did you become so important that you deserve free visits to the Emerald City and audiences with the Wizard? You are a murderous, undeserving little fiend who is supposed to be looking after her sister. People like you don't deserve to have friends, you don't deserve to get what you want and most importantly you don't deserve to be accepted. You are not normal Elphaba, do you get that, you are an abnormal trivial little witch." Frex spat angrily at his daughter, administering a second spin chilling smack to Elphaba's other cheek and for the first time in years Elphaba cried at the hands of her father.

"That's enough you bastard," Fiyero cried angrily as he blew his cover and sprinted at Frex, pushing him to the ground and punching him square in the jaw, allowing Galinda to pull Elphaba out of harm's way as Fiyero bent down to Frex's height, the older man nursing a split lip, "if you lay another finger on her then I swear to Lurline I will kill you myself, is that clear?"

Frex merely smirked in Fiyero's direction and Fiyero scoffed angrily in disgust as stood up, staring in disgrace at the man who had the nerve to beat up his own flesh and blood, his own daughter, his own little girl.

_**Oh and er...sorry about the language...got a tad carried away! Sorry! And yes I know...nasty storyline and everything but I think it fits the story rather well as I felt Elphaba was holding something back from the others and this was it. Please let me know what you thought and review! Also please keep on reading! **_


	14. The Truth Will Out

_**Ok I am so so so so so sorry that I have taken so long to update but the good news is that I have finally figured out how I am going to continue with this story. The problem was, having set the decree for Lurlinemas I had no idea how to fill up the story until then, but now I do know. Hopefully you like this chapter, I wrote it a while ago now so it might not match up to what you wanted from your reviews as I always write a couple of chapters in advance, but I am aiming to get an 'angsty' Fiyero eventually! Please review at the end!**_

"You could have told me you know," Fiyero said to Elphaba, his voice full of remorse as his folded his arms across his chest.

Elphaba was sat on the bed in the med centre, her legs swinging over the side whilst a nurse tended to a cut on her face with steri strips, placing three over a gash on her cheek. Fiyero was standing watching, part of him angry at Elphaba for not telling him about her father and part of him thinking of what could have happened if he hadn't shown up to stop Frex. Fiyero had sent Galinda back to class about fifteen minutes ago after her fretting began to annoy the nurses and Elphaba was getting more reclusive around her and Fiyero.

"What was I supposed to say Fiyero?" Elphaba asked him angrily, her voice sounding sardonic, "It is not the sort of thing that comes out in a light-hearted conversation is it?"

"I don't care in what manner of speaking you would have told me Elphaba I just..." Fiyero said noisily before calming down slightly and moving closer to her as the nurse left them alone, heading off to find some things Elphaba would need to treat the cuts herself with once she had left, "I just wish you had come to me, I wish you had trusted me enough to tell me."

"I do trust you Fiyero; I merely didn't know that I would ever be coming into contact with my father again anytime soon, I guess I just wanted to forget about it," Elphaba smiled sadly at him and Fiyero sat down on the bed next to her.

"Fae," he spoke quietly, almost in a whisper, "how long has he...I mean how long has it been going on, him hurting you?"

"Since I was seven-years-old," Elphaba told him bravely, relaying information she had never spoken to anyone before, "I was just a frightened child back then, it hurt a lot more. As I got older I began to fight back but the punishments just got worse, I found it easier to just do as he told me to."

"Fae you should have told somebody, anyone, they could have helped you," Fiyero spoke kindly.

"And then what Fiyero?" Elphaba spoke angrily now, clearly Fiyero had hit a nerve, "huh? Tell me, what was I supposed to do with my father in prison and a sister to look after? We would have been orphans Fiyero, sent away to some home somewhere in Quadling Country most probably, no money, not enough food, no schooling, no proper care for Nessa, hell we might have even been split up. I was not so selfish that I would inflict that kind of life on my sister because of my pain. Compared to her life mine was not important Fiyero, I loved her more than anything and I still do."

"When are you going to learn that your life is just as important as anybody else's?" Fiyero said softly, taking Elphaba's hand in his own gently.

"Yero whatever you say, it's never going to change anything. I love my sister, she is my life and it's my job to care for her, my father was right. Besides what would my mother say if I left Nessa alone to look after herself?" Elphaba smiled genuinely as she spoke and Fiyero knew that deep down she believed that she was worth nothing more to anyone than a servant. Elphaba truly believed the purpose of her life was to care for her sister.

"Elphaba, please just think about what you are saying, you would really give up everything? Sacrifice your own dreams and happiness to care for your sister forever?" Fiyero asked her, completely astounded at her selflessness. She was so unselfish it was amazing; Fiyero noticed the brightness in her eyes when she spoke of her sister and it made him realise what a truly incredible person she was.

"In a heartbeat," Elphaba smiled at him, reassuring him that it was ok, that she didn't need him to be concerned for her well-being.

The nurse returned a few moments later and Elphaba jumped away from Fiyero quickly, their hands separating and Elphaba immediately missed the warmth. She stood awkwardly as the nurse looked the pair over warily before handing Elphaba some medicines.

"You'll need to take one tablet, once daily, it'll help with the healing process, come back in a few days and we'll see how the cuts are healing," the nurse smiled kindly before stepping aside and opening the door for the two students.

"Thank you," Elphaba nodded her appreciation in the nurse's direction before walking towards the door.

"And miss," the nurse called as Elphaba and Fiyero passed her.

"Yes," Elphaba answered as she turned around again, close to crashing into Fiyero who was now standing in very close proximity to her.

"Do you wish me to inform Madame Morrible of your situation, I know it's not really my place but..." the nurse asked kindly but Elphaba cut across her with a steely glance.

"No it's not your place and you will do well to remember that. What goes on between me and my father is our business and I can handle it myself, I do not need you, Morrible or anybody else for that matter getting involved," Elphaba spat rather rudely at the nurse before making a hasty exit, Fiyero gathering that by _'or anyone else for that matter' _Elphaba had meant him.

"Hey," Fiyero called after her as he ran the length of the corridor to catch her, "Elphaba, stop."

"Fiyero," Elphaba groaned as he skidded to a halt directly in front of her and held out his arms, blocking her route.

"That was rude, back there, the way you spoke to that nurse," Fiyero said accusingly, not understanding why Elphaba had become so crass so abruptly.

"I know it was, and I am sorry," Elphaba spoke in a mediocre tone, trying to push past Fiyero.

"No, Elphaba please just listen to me," Fiyero pleaded, forcing her backwards again.

"Fiyero let me past, I need to go and set up a meeting with Madame Morrible, she needs to write to the Wizard on my behalf, please, just move Fiyero, please," Elphaba practically begged him, Fiyero could see her facade was fading badly and she was extremely disheartened at the idea of leaving behind her opportunity of becoming the Grand Vizier.

"Elphaba you don't have to do this," Fiyero entreated to her again, desperate to get her to understand.

Elphaba merely stood back and rolled up her sleeve, thrusting her arm into Fiyero's line of sight, he could see the bruises clearly on her arm from her father's brutal attack. Her green skin was marred with patches of deep purples and blues, painful looking colours and then she spoke to him, in a quiet, reserved tone, so unlike her.

"I think I do Fiyero, it's in everybody's best interest," Elphaba smiled sadly one last time before taking the opportunity of Fiyero's saddened state that had caused him to let his guard slip, and she walked past him, heading for Madame Morrible's office.

X-X-X-X-X

"We have to tell Nessa," Fiyero preached to Galinda once again at lunch time, the two were seated outside in the gardens eating salad, Elphaba had insisted on staying cooped up in the library.

"Fiyero we can't, what do you think it would do to her? She thinks the world of her father and besides, Elphaba would kill you, and I mean that. If anybody did anything to upset Nessa they would most definitely bear the brunt of Elphie's anger." Galinda explained to him, vetoing the idea once again, it would have to be Elphaba's choice to inform Nessa of their father's actions, it wasn't their place to do so.

"But he's hurting her Glin, he's been hurting her like this for twelve years and she hasn't done anything, it's not right," Fiyero continued to advocate his proposition of telling Nessa and yet again Galinda refused to be swayed.

"Fiyero, no. It is not our job, do you hear me?" Galinda told him sternly, slamming her fork down on the table in anger at Fiyero's persistence to stand his ground.

"But Glin..." Fiyero began but she stood up forcefully, pushing her chair out dramatically.

"No 'but Glin's' Fiyero, you do not do anything is that clear?" Galinda said sombrely, her stance austere.

"Elphaba is my friend Galinda, I will do everything I can to stop this happening again," Fiyero retorted angrily, he too standing up and speaking firmly but hitting a nerve with Galinda.

"You are making a big mistake, this is Elphaba's business, she wants you to stay out of it, I care about her just as much as you do," Galinda stated potently before turning on her heel and heading back into the cafeteria.

Fiyero angrily sat down again at their table, he noticed he was occupying the stares of many other diners and he punched the table angrily. _'Why was Galinda so Oz damned right all the time?' _Still, he conceded that something had to be done and even if he didn't tell Nessa himself, he would make sure that Elphaba did. He stood up once again and stalked off in the direction of the art block knowing Nessarose had classes there next.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Nessa, could I possibly have a word?" Fiyero asked as he approached her and Boq who were sitting alone in an art classroom, Nessa working on some portraiture work she hadn't completed yet.

"Fiyero, yes, thank goodness, finally somebody who might be able to give me some answers," Nessa smiled at him, sighing with relief as she put her pencil down.

"Answers?" Fiyero questioned confusedly, "answers to what?"

"Elphaba," Nessarose began, "I went to see her in the library earlier and her face is cut terribly. She refused profusely to tell me what happened to her, how she got them, I mean I'm her sister and she doesn't have the confidence to tell me."

"Oh," was all Fiyero managed to choke out, Nessa had seen the evidence of her father's abuse yet she was oblivious to the fact that it came from him.

"So, do you know who did it then? Was it Avaric, Fiyero? I need to know please, Elphaba refuses to confide anything in mean these days and Galinda won't give me the time of day at the moment. Please?" Nessa begged him despondently and gravely, she really was determined to find out what had happened and it was then that it dawned on Fiyero that he could not tell someone as innocent and sweet as Nessa that her father was dangerous when she had grown up practically worshipping him.

"All I am going to say to you is that Elphaba was in your father's company when it happened. You need to get answers from her Nessa, I'm sorry I just simply cannot tell you." Fiyero nodded solemnly to her, his voice showing a degree of sincerity Nessa had never heard from him before, she knew now that it was a serious situation.

"Boq?" Nessa spoke up quietly, "Could you please take me to the gardens in Crage Hall, Fiyero, could you ask my sister to meet me there, I wish to speak to her?"

"Of course Nessa," Fiyero smiled kindly, it was the least he could do, he headed out just as Boq moved to wheel Nessa out of the classroom.

Elphaba had eventually surfaced from the library on Fiyero's request that she go and see her sister in the gardens, and surprisingly he had left her to it instead of tagging along like a lost puppy. As Elphaba approached her sister she noticed tears were welling in the younger girl's eyes. Elphaba took a seat on the bench beside her sister's wheelchair and she looked down at her hands nervously, she was certain this had something to do with the injuries that were visible on her skin for Nessa to see.

"Fabala," Nessa choked quietly, her voice almost coming out as a sob.

"Yes Nessie?" Elphaba answered in a voice just as timid.

"I am going to ask you something now and I want you to answer me truthfully." Nessa spoke firmly now, instructing her older sister who nodded in response, "those cuts on your cheeks, and the bruises on your arms, it was father wasn't it? He did this to you."

_**Ok, so what did you think? Please let me know! :D**_


	15. Confrontations

_**Ok now I know I said this last time and probably the time before as well but I am sorry it has taken me so long to update once again! I have lost a bit of my passion for Wicked which is a shame but I think it may be getting better now. I have been busy with exams and revision too which hasn't helped but anyway once it gets into the summer holidays I hope the updates will become more frequent! In the mean time here is the next chapter! I hope it's ok! Review at the end please! **_

X-X-X-X-X

"You didn't ask her did you?" Sam asked Fiyero as the two boys tossed a baseball back and forth to each other in the grove that evening.

"Ask who what?" Fiyero asked him, genuinely confused as he fumbled the ball, dropping it to the floor.

"Elphaba, you didn't ask her out did you?" Sam questioned again as Fiyero threw him the ball in a rather lacklustre fashion.

"Of course I didn't Sam, it's been a tough day for her," Fiyero reasoned, abandoning the glove and ball and sitting down on the muddy floor looking defeated.

"Tough day?" Sam questioned, a disbelieving look on his face, "Fiyero it's always a tough day, that's a rubbish excuse."

"It's not an excuse Sam, today I found out that Elphaba's father has been abusing her for the past twelve years of her life, she's decided to give up everything she's worked for to look after her sister because that's all she believes she equates to, a serving girl." Fiyero explained, whilst in a frustrated manner picking up twigs, snapping them in half and throwing them forcefully back at the ground.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Nessa, I," Elphaba started, her gaze fixed on her hands as she struggled to find the words that would inevitably tear Nessa's world apart.

"Elphaba just tell me the truth, please?" Nessa pleaded, her voice irritated, "You owe me that much at least after all these years."

"Yes," Elphaba simply stated, "Yes it was father that hurt me."

Nessa let out a choked sob at Elphaba's confession, tears cascading down her pale, fragile cheeks. Her hands were shaking rather violently as she recalled all the times she'd seen Elphaba bruised and cut when they were younger but she had been oblivious to the reasons why. Elphaba had always come up with good excuses such as that she was always picked on at school (which was half true anyway the other children had just never dared to touch her) or she'd tripped over that Oz damned floorboard in her bedroom again. Nessa had always believed her sister because she thought so highly of her and Elphaba always seemed to speak the truth.

"When we were younger, he hurt you then too, didn't he? Fabala?" Nessa questioned tearfully.

"Yes, he did, but Nessa that was a long time ago now," Elphaba was quick to retaliate, hating the fact that she would be tearing apart her sister and father, that beautiful relationship would be gone, "we can't change the past..."

"But Elphaba he hurt you today, today," Nessa shouted angrily, hot tears still flowing thick and fast down her cheeks, "don't you understand Fabala? I love you. I don't want our father to be hurting you just because he despises the fact that you have a different coloured skin to the rest of us. It does not make you inferior to us and it does not in any way tarnish his reputation, he should be proud of you. I won't let him treat you like this anymore; I refuse to let this go."

"Well you have to Nessie," Elphaba shouted back, silencing her sister who now looked shocked at Elphaba's outburst, worried that if she wasn't careful the verdant girl's magic might take over, "I do not want you fighting my battles for me. I can manage myself and Lurline forbid father might turn on you too, if you side with me. Things are best left as they are, I will stay on at Shiz to look after you as it was originally intended, Nessa I am here for you and nothing more, I know that now."

"No Elphaba," Nessa said loudly, firmly, wheeling herself closer to her sister and leaning forward, "I will not let you do that. Boq is quite happy to look after me; we've been getting on a lot better recently. Please Elphaba you cannot give up on your dreams for me, the Wizard and the whole of Oz is relying on you to make a difference, whatever happened to my audacious sister?"

"She's using her head rather than her heart to think for once," Elphaba spoke quietly, standing up and moving away from Nessa, "it's for the best that I forget everything that ever happened in the Emerald City Nessa, forever."

Nessa opened her mouth to speak up in protest once again but Elphaba had already disappeared up the steps to Crage Hall and Nessa sat silently, tears once again finding their way down her cheeks. Her father was going to know what Elphaba was about to give up for him, she'd make sure of it.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"You should go and find her Fiyero," Sam suggested optimistically, trying to catch Fiyero's attention.

"She's with her sister Sam," Fiyero informed the younger boy once again.

"Well once she's finished then, Fiyero she needs somebody right now, somebody that can help her." Sam pleaded, throwing his arms up in the air in exasperation at his brother.

"Sam please just leave it," Fiyero solicited, "Elphaba most probably wants to be left alone right now.

"Yeah right Fiyero," Sam smirked at him, "you keep telling yourself that, one day you might actually start believing it."

Fiyero merely responded by throwing his next twig in the vague direction of Sam who threw it back at Fiyero and the two laughed.

"Please, just go to her, she needs you more than I do right now," Sam smiled kindly at Fiyero who returned it and ruffled Sam's hair.

"Don't touch the hair, how many times," Sam said, irritated as he smoothed his hair back into position as Fiyero walked off, back in the direction of the school.

Fiyero found Elphaba sitting serenely on the bank of the gardens outside the cafeteria, the wind was blowing her loose raven hair gently, her eyes were focused on the daisy she was twiddling subconsciously between her fingers. She looked up as she heard Fiyero approaching and offered him a small smile.

"May I?" he asked politely and Elphaba nodded, allowing him to sit down next to her.

Fiyero smiled as he observed her, pulling his knees up to his chest and encasing them in his arms, mirroring her position and he was thankful when she made the first attempt at beginning a conversation.

"You know I never really thought I would get to be the Grand Vizier?" she said solemnly, a sad smile gracing her lips, "it all seemed too good to be true."

"I know that nothing I can say will make you change your mind but I can try at least. Elphaba what you were going to do for Oz was incredible. You cannot just give up on a dream as easily as you are doing." Fiyero pleaded with her, trying desperately to get her to look up at him.

"Fiyero please, I've heard enough of this from Nessa and I will most probably receive a lecture on the subject from a certain blonde roommate that could possibly last the whole evening so I would appreciate you not starting as well." Elphaba asked him politely, there was no hint of anger in her voice, she seemed almost emotionless.

"I don't know why I bother, you never listen to a word I say anyway," Fiyero muttered quietly but jokingly, looking begrudged as he picked at the blades of grass beside him.

"That's not true," Elphaba retorted looking up at him briefly.

"Still, it doesn't matter to me anyway because when I am King of all of Oz you will have to do as I say by law, and that would involve me making you Grand Vizier," Fiyero smiled dramatically and he nudged Elphaba in the ribs gently making her laugh.

"In your dreams," Elphaba smiled, nudging him back and they both laughed, Fiyero putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him.

"There's the Elphaba we all know and love," Fiyero beamed at her as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Yeah well I can't promise she'll stay forever," Elphaba smiled up at him, feeling a slight tingling sensation on the part of her forehead where his lips had been previously.

"It doesn't matter Fae, as long as she's here for now, that's all that matters to us," he smiled compassionately at her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear and their gazes became locked for the first time since Elphaba had come back, Fiyero felt himself moving closer to her but he could sense she was uncomfortable.

"I should really get going," Elphaba said hastily as she stood up, brushing off her skirts.

"I'll walk you back to your dorm," Fiyero offered kindly, standing up too.

"I do not need a protector or minder to walk me back Fiyero, I can manage fine by myself," Elphaba insisted stubbornly, the old feministic and moral Elphaba was beginning to reappear and Fiyero was glad. A broken, dispirited Elphaba was rather depressing; everyone was so used to her always being around debating some new law or another making everyone's days brighter, when she wasn't the world seemed flawed.

"Ok, I was just being chivalrous," Fiyero insisted profusely as he backed away from her, "I'll see you later then." He turned on his heel smoothly and headed in the direction of Briscoe Hall and Elphaba headed in the opposite direction towards Crage Hall, her breathing still erratic from their little encounter.

Elphaba practically ran all the way back to Crage Hall and stormed into the dorm so dramatically Galinda let out a slight squeal. Elphaba breathlessly slid down the now closed door and clutched her side hard from stitch.

"What in Oz's name have you been doing now?" Galinda questioned her, looking rather intimidating as she crossed the room to stand over her friend.

Elphaba reached up at grabbed Galinda's hand pulling the blonde down to sit next to her. Galinda looked confused as Elphaba looked almost desperately into her eyes.

"I," she stuttered, struggling to explain to Galinda what had just happened, "I, I nearly kissed Fiyero."

Galinda didn't say anything, her hand just flew to her mouth in shock and she giggled, smiling proudly at Elphaba, ok it wasn't exactly a kiss, but it was a start.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"So what's all this about Nessie? Is something wrong?" Frexspar asked his youngest daughter sweetly as he stirred his coffee.

The two were sat in the near deserted cafeteria after Nessa had asked Boq to go and find her father. Nessa was wearing a stone cold expression as she observed the look Frexspar was giving her. It had seemed sweet before but now he just appeared sickly and menacing.

"Do you love me father?" Nessa questioned innocently, looking down at her own drink and trying to look naive and innocuous under her father's glare.

"Why Nessie of course I do, how could I not? You're my perfect little baby girl. I'll always love you." Frex smiled at her, placing his hand on top of hers but she subtly pulled away from his grasp.

"Do you love Elphaba, in the same way that you love me?" Nessa questioned, trying extremely hard to disguise the sinister tone in her voice.

Frex visibly recoiled before reasserting himself, realising he couldn't let anything slip to Nessarose.

"Of course I do Nessa, she is my daughter too," Frex smiled forcibly, desperately wishing to deter from the subject.

"You would never hurt us would you father? It's just I worry that sometimes, because we're so far away from you..." Nessa started before her father cut her off in a state of panic.

"Is something the matter Nessarose? Has something happened to upset you?" Frex asked her, trying to appear the doting father.

"As a matter of fact something rather sickening has come about. I have been made aware that Elphaba has been abused by somebody, somebody who should in fact love her as she does them." Nessa said monotonously, wheeling her chair around the table so that she was sat in front of her father.

"Nessa I," Frexspar started but he was cut off by Nessa's hand colliding sharply with the side of his face, splitting his lip. He recoiled, clutching at his cheek which had turned a scarlet shade of red.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Nessa seethed angrily at him, leaning forwards in her wheelchair, "that's because it's real and it's coming from somebody you love."

"Nessa please," Frexspar pleaded with his youngest daughter.

"I believed in you my whole life, believed you were a decent role model."Nessa spat angrily at him, "I looked up to you. You were supposed to look after her. She's your flesh and blood, your own daughter. How could you be so cruel? All Elphaba ever did was look after me, she had no childhood of her own because you took it away and this is how you repay her. When she got that job in the Emerald City she finally felt like she had a future, and now you have taken that away from her as well. You are a filthy, rotten, sickening parent."

Nessa began to wheel away from the table and she heard Frex's chair scrape across the floor behind her and she wheeled round to face him.

"What are you going to do? Hit me too?" Nessa challenged him dangerously but Frex looked more saddened than angry.

"Nessie," he spoke softly to her.

"Don't you dare Nessie me, it's Nessarose to you. I don't ever want to see you around here again, and if you so much as look at Elphaba, I will make sure you are dealt with severely." Nessarose spoke authoritatively before leaving the cafe and Frex with tears rolling down his cheeks.

_**Ok so let me know your thoughts please, review! And please keep reading! Stay with me on this story! **_


	16. A Sense of Belonging

_**Ok...so I have no reasonable excuse as to why I haven't updated. I am sorry yet again but I don't think my updates are going to be that frequent anymore as I am going back to school tomorrow and we are starting GCSEs...scary! :( I have got two chapters written plus this one though so there is life in this story yet! I can't even remember how this chapter goes as I wrote it so long ago but here it is and I hope it suffices! Please review afterwards...and to everyone who has alerted whilst I haven't even been writing thank you...I appreciate it...and to anyone who reviewed as well! **_

X-X-X-X-X-X

Elphaba was pretty much silent in her actions towards Fiyero after their encounter in the gardens but her quick glances across the classroom at him didn't go unnoticed by him or Galinda for that matter. Elphaba would subconsciously end up slipping her hand into his for reassurance throughout the day when things got tough and she was reminded of her current situation.

Galinda was worried about Elphaba. Her father was still on campus; even after his talk with Nessarose. Nessa had warned him off Elphaba rather viciously yet he still insisted on staying in the presence of his two daughters until he could make things right between them. Elphaba still preached to Fiyero and Galinda that she loved her family and they still continually refused to believe it was the truth, if anything it was the first lie they had ever heard Elphaba tell.  
It wasn't right that she should be subjected to a life of such pain yet she didn't appear willing to get out of it. Elphaba was the most persistent and audacious person Galinda and Fiyero had ever met, they knew that no amount of talking was going to change her mind regarding her decision to forget the events of the Emerald City and the goodness she was striving to achieve.

Fiyero approached Galinda and Elphaba's dorm with something of a spring in his step. Whatever had happened between him and Elphaba earlier, awkward as it was, it was still positive. He chuckled to himself as he listened from behind the door at the commotion going on inside the room.

"Galinda Arduenna Upland if you take one more step towards me with those eyebrow tweezers I swear to the Unnamed God I will cut your pretty little fingers, off!" Elphaba threatened and Fiyero laughed from outside.

"Elphie, please, just let me..." Galinda protested, puppy dog eyes in action as Elphaba cut her off.

"No Galinda, unless you want me to come at you with them in the night when you're sleeping and pluck your eyebrows right off," Elphaba warned and Fiyero could hear her back hard into a wall showing Galinda was clearly advancing successfully. He thought about rescuing Elphaba from her nightmare but it was somewhat entertaining to listen in on.

"You wouldn't," Galinda challenged her back.

"No you're right I wouldn't, it would take up far too much of my precious time," Elphaba smiled almost evilly before chanting some words under her breath and a fireball appeared in her hands, "when I could just singe them off instead."

"Elphie, didn't anybody ever tell you that playing with fire was dangerous?" Galinda questioned her warily.

"Yes they did, sorry Glin," Elphaba smiled as she swept the fireballs away and moved out of the corner to sit on her bed.

Fiyero chose that moment to intrude and knocked on the door, Galinda hurrying to open it.

"Hey Glin," he smiled at her, not waiting for an invitation before he waltzed into their dorm.

"Hey Fiyero," Elphaba smiled up at him and he sat down on her bed next to her.

"Fae have you seen Nessa recently?" he asked her uneasily.

"Not since earlier, why?" Elphaba questioned, slightly unnerved at the anxious tone in his voice.

"It's just, well, I saw your father going into the med centre, his lip was bleeding and his cheek was swollen," Fiyero refrained from smiling when he realised it would probably upset Elphaba, "word is that Nessa slapped him in the cafe, in front of the customers."

"She did what?" Elphaba stood up quickly, running her hands through her hair nervously. If her father hadn't any qualms over hitting her, she wouldn't put hitting Nessa past him either.

"Boq told me she asked him to take her there so that she could talk with your father, it appears that civilized conversation wasn't really on the agenda," Fiyero continued, watching cautiously as Elphaba began to pace the bedroom, Galinda too was watching from the opposite side of the room.

"I have to go and find her," Elphaba spoke up suddenly, heading for the door.

"No Elphie," Galinda hurried forwards, placing her hand on top of Elphaba's, both rested on the door handle.

"Please Glin, he could hurt her. I know him and I know Nessa, she wouldn't be able to fight him back," Elphaba spoke desperately as she used her spare hand to loosen Galinda's grip on her.

"Elphie," Galinda sighed after her green friend as she ran from the dorm and down the corridor, Fiyero hot on her heels.

"Nessa, oh Nessie thank Lurline you're ok," Elphaba smiled as she found Nessa and Boq leaving Nessa and Madame Morrible's shared compartment.

"Why in Oz would I not be fine Fabala?" Nessarose asked as Elphaba embraced her tightly, holding her close.

"What were you thinking going after Father like that?" Elphaba said firmly as she pulled away from Nessa, hearing Fiyero finally catch up and stop beside her, "Confronting him was a silly thing to do Nessie, what if he had hurt you too?"

"Fabala I am fine, he didn't even touch me," Nessa protested, slightly peeved at Elphaba's over-protective attitude.

"That's not the point Nessa," Elphaba said frantically, worrying that if Frex hadn't sought revenge on Nessa yet then he may be looking for them.

"Elphaba," Nessa spoke loudly, grasping her sister's shoulders firmly and catching her attention as she silenced, "he isn't looking for me."

Elphaba pulled away from Nessa and looked slightly confused, Fiyero and Boq watching the scene between the sisters cagily in case it got nasty.

"When I left the cafeteria he wasn't intent on hurting me Fabala, he was crying," Nessa explained softly, trying to connect with Elphaba on some level but the verdant girl seemed distant.

"Ok," Elphaba said almost silently, placing a reassuring hand over Nessa's gently, her gaze though was focused on the wall behind her sister and she was more distant than before.

"Are you ok Elphaba?" Boq asked her inquiringly as she tightened her grip on Nessa's hands.

"I need to go to the library," Elphaba spoke in a trance like state as Galinda appeared next to Fiyero, her inquisitive and caring side had gotten the better of her.

"We'll come too then," Fiyero spoke quickly and Elphaba merely nodded. She had wanted some time alone to think but she knew Fiyero and Galinda would refuse to be shaken off.

The group of five headed in the direction of the library building, Elphaba walking ahead of the others, millions of different thoughts whirling around her head. _What if he's changed? What if he's finally realised that what he did to me was wrong? How could he ever change? After everything, all these years how could I even begin to believe in him? But I've always believed in him, even though he did all this to me he is still my father. I have always loved him even through everything._

"Is she ok?" Galinda whispered to Fiyero as the two tried in vain to keep up with Elphaba who was walking rather quickly.

"I don't know, she seems sort of, pensive and preoccupied, it's not like her to stay quiet for longer than three seconds," Fiyero stated shrewdly before he was interrupted by Galinda tugging on his sleeve gently.

The group came to a stop and Fiyero realised that Galinda had spotted Frexspar at the opposite end of the corridor. The four all immediately found themselves at Elphaba's side but she stepped away from them. Wanting to speak to her father on her own, to ask him the questions she needed to she walked away from them but a pair of strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her back. She didn't even need to look around to know who it was.

"Fiyero let me go," she struggled against him, tugging desperately at his arms but his grip on her only tightened.

"I can't let you get yourself hurt Fae," he pleaded with her, wanting nothing more than for her to see sense.

"Let go of me," she shouted again as she punched at his arms wildly, wishing he would just give up.

"Let her go Fiyero," Galinda whispered from behind them. Galinda may have been the blissful blonde but that did not stop her from being smart when it mattered. Deep down she knew Elphaba could end up hurt but she had a right to answers. "This is something she has to do."

Fiyero reluctantly loosened his grip from around Elphaba and he turned her around in his arms and their eyes locked. He wanted nothing more than to hold her tight and keep her safe forever, keep her out of harm's way. He looked at her in a way he hadn't before. She was a skinny little thing, all skin and bone; there was barely anything to her. How could somebody so angular and tiny defend themselves against a man as strong as her father?

"If anything happens I am coming straight over there ok?" Fiyero warned her bravely, though she could tell from his voice that he was scared for her.

"Understood," she nodded to him before smiling reassuringly, placing a kiss on his cheek and squeezing his hands tightly before walking away, towards her father.

"Elphaba," he spoke first, approaching her cautiously, holding his hands up in a gesture that showed surrender.

"Listen to me," she spoke calmly, trying to keep both her nerves and her fear under control, "I am going to do the talking, and then you can answer my questions."

Frex merely nodded to her in response and she carefully approached him once again, desperately wanting this meeting to be the one that would change their relationship forever, even if it was only slightly.

"I have spent my whole life looking after my sister and you. I love you both to pieces don't get me wrong and I love every second I spend with Nessie but I just need to understand what gave you the right to treat me like a servant? At what point in my life did I stop being your precious little girl? You made me feel worthless, like I deserved nothing...until I came here." Elphaba was breathing deeply now, forcing the sobs back down her throat as she tried desperately to stop the tears from falling, "For the first time in my life I have friends, and I love them, and I know they care about me too."

Elphaba turned and flashed a quick smile at Galinda and Fiyero who were holding hands and smiling fiercely and proudly back at her before she returned her attention to her father.

"Now you can talk, all I want to know is why you did it? I just want that one answer, I think you owe me that much." Elphaba instructed her father who nodded solemnly at her.

"I have no excuse Elphaba. I want you to know that there is not one single part of me that doesn't ache for your forgiveness but I still cannot condone what I have done to you, it was unacceptable. As a father I should never have laid a finger on you the way I did; it was an unforgivable act. When you were born Elphaba there was so much panic and disgust surrounding our family's life from the public it was almost unbearable but your mother loved you more than anything no matter what was said or whatever happened. She looked at you in a way that I'd never seen her before and I knew that even being...well...green; you were something special. Believe it or not Fabala I loved you so much and I still do. For that year before Nessie was born your mother, myself and you had a loving family environment but that didn't stop the torment we received from outsiders over your verdigris. We didn't want the same thing for our second child. Elphaba when your mother died and I found out it was because of the milk flowers I needed someone to blame, you were the first person I had to turn to, the first one in my line of vision, the first one my hatred descended upon. Ever since then I just spiralled out of control and I am not blaming this on your mother's death."

Frex was in tears by now and Elphaba was on the verge herself, she was willing herself to believe the best in him, that he really was going to change.

"I'm not asking any more of you. I don't mind that you might not be proud of me for getting this position in Oz. I worked out a long time ago that I was a burden to you, but I still love you, I want you to remember that." Elphaba smiled sadly before turning her back on Frex and walking back towards the others.

"I am," he whispered quietly and Elphaba turned around at the sound, flashing him an inquiring look, "I am so proud of you Fabala."

"But all this time, you've made everything so hard for me...I just, I don't get it," Elphaba explained, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. Part of her was worried about the change in her father but the other loved the fact that finally he might actually be able to show his love for her outwardly. That he might finally be publically proud of her.

"I love you Fabala," Frex smiled at her and Elphaba smiled back, running into her father's arms and she hugged him tightly, laughing at the same time as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Fiyero and Galinda exchanged a smile with each other and the group moved forwards to talk with Elphaba.

"Well I should probably get going, we have classes, I will speak with you later," Elphaba told her father politely nodding her apologies to him before linking arms with both Fiyero and Galinda and heading off towards the library.

"There's that beautiful smile we've all missed," Fiyero beamed at Elphaba, tapping her nose with his spare hand as they walked.

"You know I never, ever, thought this day would come. That my father would actually accept me for who I am. I know I need to take small steps with him but for the first time in my life I belong to a loving family. My father loves me."

_**Ok so how did I do…please review and stick with me…once again! :) **_


End file.
